Hidden In Plain Sight
by JoaniexJony
Summary: When Tony gets shot Gibbs has to push back his anger and figure out who's responsible. Is it connected with the case they're working, or was the hit personal? Tony whump, and angst for Gibbs and the rest of the team. This isn't a death fic and I don't do slash or pairings. I'm a new writer to NCIS fanfic but not to FF, so I hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

When Tony gets shot Gibbs has to push back his anger and figure out who's responsible. Is it connected with the case they're working, or was the hit personal? Tony whump, and angst for Gibbs and the rest of the team. This isn't a death fic, and I don't do slash or pairings. I'm new to NCIS fanfic, but not to FF, so I hope you like!

Warnings: Violence, and a little bad language.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but would love to buy the team coffee and doughnuts...and a Cat Pow for Abby!

Many thanks to my beta and long time friend **Sterenyk Strey**. You are the best pet!

**Hidden in plain sight**.

**Chapter 1.**

The fine Italian leather shoes looked good in the store, but after two hours pounding the sidewalk, Tony cursed his decision to wear them to work. His toes had gone from pinched to numb, then back to throbbing again while the damn laces kept coming undone. The third time Gibbs saw him stoop down to tie them up, the ex-marine had drawn him the _look_. He was relieved when a call from Vance captured the boss man's attention.

He was cold, tired, and all he wanted was to get back to base to ditch his shoes, but there were still at least half a dozen more houses to check in the area. McGee had traced the last signal from the Murdoch's cell to this approximate location. It was just their luck it was slap-bang in the middle of a heavily populated area. They'd split the search area into two but it seemed to be taking forever, and his smile was wearing as thin as the veiled impatience of the people behind every door he knocked on. He was sick of the sound of his own voice, and reckoned he would be listening to himself droning on, asking the same questions, in his sleep.

Today he was paired with Gibbs. Normally he liked being with the boss man, but Gibbs was quieter than usual, and any attempt at conversation was shut down in a few syllables. Tony knew why, and understood. It would've been Shannon's birthday today. It wasn't something he should have known, and it sure as hell wasn't something Gibbs would want to talk about, but a morose Gibbs was hard going. The boss never said much at the best of time, but without his usual sparse conversation it made the day feel even longer.

There were times he wished he'd never seen Gibbs' file, but you couldn't turn back the clock. Tony looked over at his boss standing at the end of the street. He was deep in conversation, but the silver fox missed nothing so he didn't need to see his face to know his boss had his six as he went up and knocked on the next door.

A net curtain twitched and a pair of blue eyes peered out. He flashed his best winning smile but when the deadbolt pulled back and the door opened to reveal the stern face of an old woman glaring at him, it froze on his face.

"Good afternoon, ma'am, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS." He flashed his badge, and was about to pull it away, when the gnarly hand caught the end and bent forward to examine it further. Tony held on, keeping the smile in place until the woman finally relinquished it and stood back folding her arms. He'd met worse that day, so undaunted he continued. "We have reason to believe this man may be living around here, so we're asking everyone in the area if they have seen anyone fitting his description."

He handed over the picture of Lt Vincent Muldoon. Muldoon was the brains behind a drugs ring that unfortunately went deeper than the brass wanted to admit. He'd nearly got away with it too, except it was clear there'd been a falling out. A few weeks ago they'd been called to a warehouse fire and found the charred bodies of two off duty sailors amongst a bunch of papers. Most of the documents were burnt to ashes, but Abby had worked her magic on the rest providing enough evidence to blow the organization apart. It wasn't long after there was a line of bad guys all desperate to make a deal. As a cop in Baltimore he'd knew only too well there was no honor among thieves. When the house of cards started falling, it was every man for himself.

The old lady lifted spectacles attached to the end of the chain hanging around her neck, and perched them at the end of her nose. She took her time examining the picture. "No, I haven't seen him."

"Well if you should see anything, here's my…" As he went to fish out his card, the door slammed in his face.

His smile faded and Tony grumbled under his breath. He was sick of this, fed up with taking abuse for just trying to do his job, but it was pretty much par for the course. Some people were nice, sweet even, but others didn't like cops invading their space. He took a deep breath to try and get his mojo back for the next house when a kid came barrelling towards him. She was a pretty little thing with short dark curls bobbing around her flushed cheeks and big blue eyes filled with tears. She was also very young, no more than two and shouldn't have been out on her own. He steadied her and went down on his hunkers to try and comfort the kid, when he spotted her distraught mom running towards him. The woman all but ignored him as she lifted the child into her arms, hugging her close.

"Amy, what have I told you about leaving the house without mommy? You could have got lost, or snatched…then what would we have done – huh?" The dark-haired woman stroked the crying child's hair back from her tear streaked face, and rubbed circles on her back. When Tony coughed, she looked up almost surprised to find him there. "I'm so sorry…Amy isn't feeling well, but you know what kids are like. They don't like being kept indoors even when it's for their own good."

Tony smiled. "It's no problem, I'm just glad she's safe...but before you go, could you look at this picture for me? We believe he's been living in the area, have you seen him? We just want to ask him a few questions."

He flashed his badge along with the photograph, but the woman was too busy comforting the little girl to barely glance at it. "I haven't seen him…now I really must get her inside."

Tony handed over his card. "I understand, but if you do…please call me." The woman took it nodded, but said nothing as she walked away.

"Losing your touch, DiNozzo?" Gibbs' drawl made him turn round, and Tony was pleased to see a spark of amusement in the blue eyes, even if it was at his expense. As he started towards the next apartment, Gibbs shook his head. "The rest will keep for tomorrow. That was Vance. He's got new intel. If it's right, you've spend a day tripping up in those damn fool shoes for nothing."

"They're Italian leather, Boss – _Ow_!"

Tony winced at the head slap, and wondered how he never saw them coming. He stopped rubbing his head when he saw Ziva and McGee coming to join them. Tim was holding up an evidence bag containing something suspicious like a cell phone.

"Found this in waste ground about half a mile back. It's Murdoch's cell, Boss." Tim handed over the phone to Gibbs.

"It would appear we have been on a foolish errand." Ziva continued.

"It's a _fool's_ errand, Zee-vah." Tony corrected, but Ziva lifted her chin and gave him a tight smile.

"Fool's…foolish…it is all the same thing. We have been wasting our time."

"And now you're wasting more." Gibbs called back to them as he walked away. When he reached the car, he turned round and stared at them "Well…are you coming? Because this is the only invitation you're going to get."

McGee swallowed and quickly rushed forward, but when Tony went to follow he tripped up on the laces of his shoes. It was only Ziva's quick reflexes and firm grip that stopped him eating dirt. More embarrassed than shaken, Tony uttered a breathless thanks, and gently moved out of his teammates grasp.

Ziva merely smiled. "It is true what they say. Pride _does_ come before a fall." She muttered, glancing down at his shoes. "I don't know why you buy such unsuitable shoes for work, Tony…"

"Seriously? Do you two _really _want to walk back?" Gibbs rolled his eyes, shaking his head before turning back to start the ignition.

"Sorry, boss…coming right now."

Gibbs glared at him, and Tony flinched at the rebuke for breaking the rule. "_Not_ saying sorry boss…but hurrying like you asked." Gibb's interruption had ended the lecture, but he couldn't resist making a face at Ziva before racing to the car and beating her to the front passenger seat.

The boss said nothing, but his long sigh spoke volumes as he drove the car away at breakneck speed.

ooooOoooo

Gibbs watched Tony hand out the lunch order but the beef on rye which sounded good half an hour ago, no longer held any appeal. He took it from him, but moments later threw it in the trash.

He'd known for a while now that DiNozzo had seen his file, but never felt the need to challenge him about it. Tony was curious. Sometimes it got a little out of hand but at the end of the day his determination to seek out the truth was what made him a good investigator. Yet, despite having a mouth that ran off, his most experienced agent knew when to keep it shut. Today was a tough day for him, but Gibbs regretted taking it out on Tony.

DiNozzo had his own skeletons. Some of them he knew. Others he could only guess at. Over the years Tony had built up the persona as a womanising joker to keep people off track, but Gibbs wasn't fooled. He'd met his father, and with the information he'd subsequently gained about the dynamics in his family background, the guy couldn't have had it easy. He reckoned DiNozzo knew that he _knew_, but that was the crux of their relationship. All the real communication was done between the lines.

As Ziva un-wrapped her sandwich she sat back and studied the man opposite. Tony took out his burger and laid it on the desk, but instead of throwing the bag in the bin, he moved it behind his desk. "Hungry today, Tony? That's a large bag…too large for a burger that size. What's in it?"

"Well, Nancy Drew, if you must know I've been invited to dinner tonight." Tony reached down and pulled out a bottle of wine from the bag. His smile was smug as he made a show of examining the label. "Chateauneuf du pape. It cost quite a bit, but hey…the lady's worth it."

"So, who is it this time?" Tim asked, then his eyes went wide and lit up. "Wait - I _know_…it's the red-head in the coffee shop. I see the way she looks at you."

"_And_ she always gives you extra chocolate on your cappuccino." Ziva piped in.

"As long as you don't drink it in here, DiNozzo." Gibbs muttered, raising an eyebrow. He'd meant it as a joke but when it came out sounding like a rebuke instead, he silently cursed himself as he watched Tony go scarlet before hastily replacing it in the bag.

"Of course not, boss. I'd never drink on the job."

Tony sounded hurt and still flushed, studiously stared at the screen in front of him. Tim and Ziva shared a look before they too went back to work, the light-hearted interlude gone.

"Gibbs…my office."

He looked up and nodded at the man standing on the stairs for once happy at Vance's interruption. During the next couple of hours everything else sidelined as they discussed the evidence they'd found, and what action to take next. By the time he returned to the bullpen it was nearly five. The information Vance received indicated Muldoon was going to leave the country by private plane tomorrow afternoon, but tomorrow was another day and he had no excuse to put off his errand any longer.

He only returned to his desk long enough to retrieve his gun from the drawer. As he went to leave Ziva and Tim looked up but Tony continued staring at his screen.

"See you tomorrow. And, Tony…your lady will enjoy that wine – it's full-bodied, and goes down smooth."

Tony glanced up and their eyes locked. "Good to know…see you tomorrow, Boss." Gibb's walked away smiling relieved that the status quo had been restored between them. It quickly faded when he remembered what he had to do.

He wasn't religious, but Shannon was. She'd taken Kelly to church every Sunday but no amount of cajoling had made him tag along. Now he wished he'd gone, even just the once, to have spent more precious time with them.

He couldn't remember when he'd parked, but he seemed to have sat in the car for hours looking at the pale granite building before forcing himself out the door. It felt a little weird walking inside but the image of Shannon's face gently smiling at his discomfort drove him forward. This visit wasn't for him. Not really. Time helped him cope with the pain, but it never went away. No, he carried out the small act every year because it was what she would have wanted. The church he chose at random, but the mission was the same. Light a candle on her birthday.

It was dark inside, but as his eyes adjusted to dim light even he could acknowledge the serenity within and admire the craftsmanship of the beautifully carved pews. Gibbs didn't waste any more time as he strolled over to the row of candles. He took one, lit it, and remembered the woman no other could replace. Then he took a second, kissed it, and lit it for the beautiful daughter he missed ever day. He stood for a moment watching their light break up the darkness before he turned on his heel and quickly walked away. He wished the dark void in his soul could be breached as easily.

ooooOoooo

There was no reason for him to leave early as his _date_ wasn't expecting him until seven- thirty, so Tony worked on the backlog of paperwork until it was time to go.

The squad room was quiet. Mc Geek who was always on top of his paperwork had left just after Gibbs, Ziva around an hour later. Ducky and Abby had popped over to say goodnight before they'd walked out arm in arm shortly after, Palmer running behind to catch them up. Tony didn't mind being alone, besides he was used to his own company. Still, it was nice of Madeline to invite him to dinner. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a home cooked meal and he was looking forward to it.

The over head lighting of the parking garage stopped it from being pitch black, but Tony wouldn't have struggled finding his car anyway, as his was the only one left on the second level. It was cold out, but just as he pulled up the collar of his jacket he tripped on his laces. Stumbling, he stopped from falling, but the bottle of wine fell from his grasp, crashed on the ground and shattered into a million pieces. His heart sank as he watched the ruby liquid form an expensive puddle on the floor. It was then he saw a glint of metal shining by the stairwell.

Instinctively he went for his sidearm, but the shot that rang out wasn't his. The fire in his shoulder knocked him back and sent shockwaves rippling through his body. His rubber legs folded, sending him sprawling to the ground.

His heart was racing, his breath ragged as he tried to ignore the impulse to put pressure on his wound – if he didn't reach his gun it was game over. Biting back the pain, he crawled to where it had fallen but just as his fingertips connected with the barrel, a pair of feet appeared in his line of vision and kicked it away.

Tony looked up at the man towering over him. He was wearing a ski mask and he noted that both his sneakers, and worn cargo pants had seen better days.

"Is that you Muldoon?" He panted, struggling to breath through the pain. "C…cause if it is I should tell you my b…boss won't be happy if you kill me. First there's all the paperwork…then he would need a new agent and Gibbs…he _hates_ change."

His heart raced faster and time stood still as the man's only answer was to raise his gun.

As he stared into the face of the man who wanted to kill him, Tony noticed his eyes were blue. Not just blue, but a piercing icy-blue like Paul Newman. He winced as he squirmed until he was leaning on his good elbow to get a better look. "Except you're not Muldoon are you? The clothes are all wrong. He's an Armani sort of guy. There's no way he would wear anything that cheap, besides...his eyes are brown. So who are you? What do you want? If it's money you're in for a disappointment, but you can have what's left in my wallet."

He was alone there, and with no rescue in sight Tony wasn't about to let this guy kill him without a fight. It was a long shot but he reckoned if he could push him off his feet, he might be able to disarm him. When the man blinked it was the tell he was looking for. He lunged forward but was just too slow. He knew he'd blown it when a sharp fiery pain exploded in his skull and the world turned black…

ooooOoooo

TBC

Phew...first chapter done! I hope you liked it, and please review. I'd love to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow…you guys certainly know how to make a writer feel welcome! Thank's so much for all the alerts, and the wonderful reviews!

I'm chuffed to bits you enjoyed the first chapter, but of course now we need to find out how Tony is getting on…

**HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT**.

**CHAPTER 2**

In the early days after their death Jethro had dived into a bottle, but all he'd ever gotten from one was a hangover, his grief still raw and fresh the next painful morning. Work became his salvation. He'd volunteered for every assignment going, only stopping when his CO sent his exhausted butt home. But home wasn't _home_ anymore, so he hid out in the basement. Lost, unable to make sense of his life he'd returned to the only other thing he knew – carpentry.

He'd lost count of how many boats he'd made then once finished, dismantled to start again. It helped when nothing else could. While he concentrated on shaving then sanding and polishing the wood to a smooth, flawless finish, the time flew by until he was so tired he collapsed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. Except tonight as the long-buried memories flooded back, even his usual solace didn't help. He was distracted, edgy. After taking a second chunk out the wood, he downed tools in disgust and reached for the bourbon instead. Just as he poured out a large measure, his cell rang.

He didn't recognise the number, but only hesitated for a moment before answering. "Special Agent Gibbs here…who is this? And how did you get this number?"

There was a pause before the nervous voice of an older woman came on the line. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, Mr Gibbs. It might be nothing, but Tony left this number with me in case of emergency..."

Alarmed he jumped to his feet, his mind racing. "Tony DiNozzo? What's happened? And you still haven't told me who you are, lady."

"Of course…how silly of me…my name is Madeline Swan. I'm Tony's neighbour. I'd invited him over for dinner…as a thank you for taking out my trash every week, but he hasn't turned up. This isn't like him, Mr Gibbs. He's normally such a reliable young man, so I was wondering if he'd got caught up at work. I thought if that was the case you would know, but if I've bothered you unnecessarily please forgive me for interrupting your evening. The news is so full of terrible things I get worried very easily these days."

Gibbs started for the stairs, taking them two at a time as he replied. "You did the right thing, Madeline – what time was Tony due to arrive?"

"Seven- thirty." she told him, then rambled on. "I normally have my evening meal earlier, but I know Tony works long hours so I wanted to accommodate him."

He checked his watch. It was just after eight-thirty. While it was possible Tony could've been caught up in traffic it wasn't likely at this time of night. Madeline sounded elderly. He knew from his dad that older people were generally rigid time keepers, but while Tony gave out a lackadaisical vibe he was reliable. He was also polite. If he had been held up it was a given he would have called to let her know.

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Of course…but the machine kept asking me to leave a message."

Gibbs didn't have a good feeling about this and stomach churning, he grabbed his jacket with one hand and his car keys with the other as he kept the phone under his chin. "Can you see his car from where you are?"

"No…but everyone enters the building by the main door - I can see it from my window. I've been watching for him since seven o'clock. When he didn't arrived on time I was worried, but now…" The old lady's voice started to tremble. "Something's happened to him…hasn't it?"

He felt the same way, but maybe it was nothing. Cell phones broke, or maybe he'd forgotten to charge it. If he did, he'd tear a strip off him for worrying them both. Then again, Tony's phone was his obsession so it wasn't likely. He tried to sound reassuring as he terminated the call. "Try not to worry…and Madeline - thanks for calling. Tony's lucky to have a good neighbour like you."

Gibbs didn't have a damned clue where Tony would be, but as – just like him - his life revolved around work, he pointed his car back to the office. Just to be sure the old lady hadn't misdialled he called Tony's cell. It went straight to voice mail. He considered calling McGee to ask him to check the traffic reports but as he couldn't see any hold-ups on the freeway, dismissed the thought. Racing through traffic he tried not to think the worse, but where the hell was he? What could have happened?

He'd come in early, so didn't know where his senior agent had parked. Gibbs only navigated two levels before he saw the car, and a crumpled body lying just beside it…

"Tony!"

He pulled up, and bolted out the door dialling his cell as he ran. Any faint hope it wasn't DiNozzo vanished when he recognised those dumb Italian shoes. Tony was face down lying in a large dark pool. In the dim yellowy glow of the lights, the blood looked more black than red. Too much for anyone to survive, but as he placed a hand on his shoulder, Gibbs noticed the pungent smell of wine mixed with the sharp tang of blood hanging in the air. As he shouted down the phone for assistance he searched for a pulse. Relief flooded through him when he felt the weak, thready tremor under his fingertips.

There was no sign of any wounds on his back so he gently turned him over. A ragged hole and growing dark stain on his white shirt confirmed he'd been shot, but it was the large seeping wound on his scalp that made him drop the f-bomb. Head wounds bled a lot, but someone had shot to kill. Tony was still alive, but for how long? With his face and head covered in the stuff, it was hard to tell how serious the injury was.

Tony's skin was ice-cold. Gibbs pulled off his jacket and covered him with it, then ripped off his sweatshirt and pushed it against his shoulder trying to stem the flow of blood. He knelt there wishing DiNozzo would wake up. He wouldn't even mind hearing about of his inane movie references, but his pallid features were slack. There wasn't even a flinch or moan as he forced the makeshift dressing firmly against the wound.

As he heard the sound of sirens getting closer he bent down and whispered in his ear. "Listen to me, Agent DiNozzo. You've got to hang on…you don't have permission to die – got that."

"Special Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded and moved aside to let the paramedic do his job but anger filled his gut, expanding in his chest as he watched the man he'd come to think of as a son struggle to survive. He muttered to himself. "I'll find out who did this, Tony, but you need to fight."

The second paramedic tapped his shoulder. "Are you alright, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs followed the man's gaze to the blood staining his tee and pants - Tony's blood. "It's not mine."

Wordlessly the man nodded and left to assist his colleague. Alone, he banged a new set of digits onto his cell. "Leon…its Gibbs…Tony's been shot."

He heard the sharp intake of breath at the other end. "Where? And what the hell happened? Do we have the shooter?" Vance asked in clipped tones.

"On our freaking doorstep – that's where! And no…I don't have the shooter - yet." He pushed down his rage and took a deep breath to help him regain control before continuing. "I'm going in the truck with him to Bethesda, but I need you to get someone to secure the scene until my team gets here."

"Sure, whatever you need, Gibbs. Do you think it could be connected with the Muldoon case?"

He'd been thinking the same thing, but was trying not to jump to conclusions. "I don't know…We have been rattling some high powered cages, but if they were going after someone why target Tony?"

"If anyone can find out the answer to that, it's you." Vance drawled. "Keep me apprised of his condition."

As Vance hung up, he took a moment before steeling himself to make the next call. "Ziva…I need you to get hold of McGee and get down to the parking garage at the Navy Yard…Tony's been shot."

ooooOoooo

Leroy Jethro Gibbs cut a solitary figure as he stared out the window at the full moon.

Ducky coughed to attract his attention as he walked into the waiting room. "I thought you could use one of these."

Gibbs saw his usual branded coffee and accepted the cup. "Yeah…thanks, Ducky."

The ME nodded. "Even with the progress in technology during the last twenty years, I find it astonishing you can never get a decent cup of tea from vending machines. I hear the coffee is just the same. Mind you…the only way to brew a proper cup of tea is to make it in a heated tea pot with the finest blend of leaves. Indian is my preference, but to achieve the maximum enjoyment from the brew it should be sipped from a fine bone china tea-cup. My mother inherited a Royal Dalton set from her grand mother. It's quite beautiful...it seems a shame I only have use for the one cup and saucer these days…Mother loved her Earl Grey. I remember once…"

He knew Ducky meant well, but his nerves were on edge and he couldn't take one of his prolonged monologues right now. "How's Abby?" Gibbs gently interrupted.

Ducky sighed. "Upset. As you know Abigail is very fond of Tony, but in the end I managed to convince her she would make more of a difference in the lab analysing the evidence from the scene, than she would sitting around here…How are you faring, Jethro?"

Jethro raked a hand through his hair, and his mouth went into a tight line. "He was barely alive when I got there…if his neighbour hadn't called when she did…"

Ducky put a hand on his shoulder. "But he was and still _is_ alive, that's the important thing. You got to him in time, Jethro, and Tony is receiving the best possible care. I know it may not seem like it at the moment, but he was extremely lucky. I've seen the x-rays. If that bullet had been even a quarter of an inch closer, we would not be having this conversation."

A chat on the door captured their attention. Both men turned round to see the doctor who'd operated on Tony, still wearing his blue scrubs. "Special Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs stepped forward. "How's my agent, doc?"

"Agent DiNozzo lost a great deal of blood so it took a while to transfuse enough to stabilise him for surgery. All things considered he came through it quite well. The bullet caused a significant amount of muscle damage and fractured his left clavicle, but with physical therapy Agent DiNozzo should eventually regain full range of motion. However, it's the head injury that's causing the most concern."

"Why?" Ducky interrupted. "I didn't see a skull fracture."

The surgeon shook his head. "No, there isn't one…Agent DiNozzo was lucky in that respect, but there is significant swelling of the brain, enough for me to be concerned. I've put him into a medically-induced coma and will be monitoring his condition closely during the next couple of days. Hopefully, that will be enough to allow the swelling to go down without having to initiate any surgical intervention."

"Is he going to be okay, doc?"

The surgeon's face became a bland mask. "I'm a glass half full person, Special Agent Gibbs, so I'd like to think so…but right now I wouldn't be doing my job if I gave you false promises. Ask me in a couple of days and I'll know more. Now…if you'd like to see him for a few minutes, I'll take you to the ICU."

There were three cubicles occupied in the unit, but he only recognised Tony by the heavy dressing on his head and shoulder. He'd been intubated and a machine was doing his breathing for him. Three IVs were snaking out of his hands. The bag of blood was easy to identify but he wasn't a medical man and hadn't a clue what was in the others. DiNozzo was always in motion, had been since the time they'd met. The man lying there was so still, so pale, he could have been dead.

The anger he'd been containing for the last few hours flared in his gut and the room suddenly became oppressive. He turned on his heel and stormed to the door.

"Where are you going, Jethro?"

He stopped and turned to his old friend. "Stay with him, Ducky, and keep me up to date with his condition. I'm going to find the SOB who did this and I'm going to make him pay."

ooooOoooo

TBC

At least Tony is in good hands now, but Gibbs is one very angry man…

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT**

CHAPTER 3

Gibbs barely took time to shower and change his clothes before heading to the squad room. He was bone tired, but fired with adrenaline and anger knew he wasn't going to get any sleep until Tony was out of danger _and_ he'd caught the bastard who'd shot him.

From the lift he could see the remainder of his team hard at work. McGee looked shattered. The dark circles under his eyes were confirmation he'd pulled an all-nighter, and he was slumped in his chair, staring at the screen, stifling a yawn. He couldn't see Ziva's face from where he was but loose hairs had escaped her normally perfect pony tail, and from her stiff, rigid posture he could tell she was as pissed as he was. Heaven help whoever got on the wrong side of her today.

When he approached Tim got to his feet. "Boss! How's Tony?"

"He's going to be fine."

Ziva came round from her desk. "But Ducky said…"

"Then _why _are you asking me?" Unable to can his frustration, worry and rage any longer he snapped out a curt reply.

Ziva bristled, glaring at him. She looked furious, but worse – hurt. Ziva didn't deserve his wrath so after a tense moment, he continued in his normal tone. "Like I said, he's going to be okay. Tony knows better than to give up."

Wisps of hair flew round her face as her anger evaporated and she nodded. "Of course, and let us not forget he has a thick head."

"_Skull_, Ziva…We say someone has a thick skull, or a _hard_ head." Tim corrected gently. "And Gibbs is right. Tony's going to be okay. Anyone who can survive the plague…"

"_So_…what've you got? He interrupted. Tony's condition was serious, but at least his odds were better this time. Right now the last thing he wanted was to revisit the plague incident. Because of the sick brain of a bitter woman, he'd very nearly lost his senior agent. He didn't know who was behind this attack, but he would find out. No one hurt one of his people and got away with it. "Have you identified the shooter?" His penetrating gaze took in both of them, and McGee stood to attention as he turned on the viewer.

"The security cameras are located between the elevators and stair wells so you can see people going into the building, but there's only a restricted view of people leaving. I suppose from a security perspective that makes sense. They're more interested in an incoming threat…"

"_McGee_…"

Tim caught his impatience and stopped dithering. "However…from what we can see on the tape there was only one shooter."

"One's all it takes, McGee…"

"Yes, Boss." Tim said sadly, and cleared his throat before continuing. "I'll start the recording from when Tony leaves the elevator…"

The stony silence was palpable as they watched their teammate whistle as he strolled out the elevator. As he went in the direction of his car, the image became distorted and blurry. When Tony stumbled on his laces, Gibbs cursed under his breath wishing he'd sent him home to change the damn things. Then he saw him. The SOB was wearing a mask, but from his frame, and the way he was standing Gibbs knew it was a man. There was no audio so it wasn't possible to hear what was being said, but it was clear Tony never stood a chance. When the first shot sent him falling to the ground, his hands balled into fists and he wanted to hit something. Gibbs was proud of his senior agent as Tony bravely tried to defend himself, but his heart lurched when the second shot left him unmoving in a crumpled heap. A loud sob at his back made him turn round – Abby.

She ran into his arms. Abby buried her face against his jacket and sobbed her heart out, the tears sending a trail of black mascara down her pale cheeks. "_Why_, Gibbs? Why would anyone want to hurt Tony?" He held her close and gently rubbed small circles in her back. Strangely, in giving her comfort he gained some himself as the tension started to leave his body.

"I don't know, Abs, but I intend to find out…To do that I'm going to need your help."

"Of course…" Abby gently pulled away, and dried her eyes with the back of her hand. "I won't let you…or Tony down."

He gave her a gentle smile. "You never do, Abs."

A forced cough grabbed their attention. "Maybe you could clean up this recording?" Tim asked her. "The shooter's wearing a mask, but maybe he has some distinguishing marks that would help with identification."

"And he left a footprint behind." Ziva continued. "He was wearing training shoes, so perhaps you would be able to identify the brand?"

Gibbs took a small plastic bag out of his pocket. "You'll need this too, Abs."

Her face fell as she saw the remains of the bullet that was pulled from Tony's shoulder, but this time the tears were held at bay as she took a deep breath and pushed her shoulders back. "_Oh_…right…I'd better get back to the lab."

He bent down, kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear. "Good girl."

As she went to leave Abby turned and narrowed her eyes at him. "But I want you to tell me the minute you hear _anything_."

"I will...that's a promise."

Gibbs knew what she meant. If the worse were to happen she wanted to know the truth without the sugar coating. It wouldn't come to that, at least he hoped not. After she left he addressed his agents. "The Muldoon case…Are we set for this afternoon?"

McGee nodded. "Yes, boss. Everything's in place."

"Gibbs…do you think the attack on Tony could be related?" Ziva asked.

Tim's eyes narrowed and he started to look angry. "You mean as a message for us to back off?"

Gibb stared at the screen. It was now blank, but he was unable to shut the image of Tony lying in a pool of blood out of his mind. "Dunno…but Ducky's with him, and I've posted two agents on the door just in case. In the meantime I want you both to take it in turns to get some rest." When they both started to protest in unison he put up his hand. "Neither of you has slept in at least twenty-four hours. A tired agent makes mistakes and I need you alert to bring down Muldoon…and find out who shot Tony."

"Surely Tony's case is our top priority?" Ziva folded her arms, her eyes never leaving his face.

"It is…as far as I'm concerned, but we've worked too hard to let Muldoon skip. Besides, until I get evidence to the contrary, he's my top suspect."

Tim let out a long sigh. "Fine…I'll take first break. If you want me I'll be napping in Abby's lab."

Gibbs had a feeling Tim only volunteered to go first so he could keep an eye on Abby, plus be on hand to help her if needed. He turned to Ziva. "I want you to contact Baltimore PD and get a hold of Tony's old case files. Speak to the captain. Ask if Tony ever received any death threats…Maybe the shooter is someone he put away, so focus the search on cases where the convicts have done their time. Until we have the forensics back we need to keep our minds open."

Ziva went to her desk and lifted the phone. Tim went to leave, but turned back. "What about you, Boss? You haven't had any sleep either."

Gibbs held up his cup. "Don't worry about me…I've got coffee."

ooooOoooo

"And I can tell you mother was not at all pleased when the dogs ruined her prize azaleas…" Ducky paused. He was used to talking to his unresponsive patients in the morgue, but seeing Tony like this was heart breaking.

From the moment they'd met, the young agent had never been short of something to say. His knowledge of film was impressive, but he also had a big heart and a certain charm. Suddenly Kate's smiling face flashed into his mind. Her death had been a bleak time for all of them, and it had taken Jethro in particular a long time to recover. He was acutely aware if Tony died, his friend would never be the same again. His team were like a family to him, but Tony had unwittingly assumed the mantle of the much loved eldest son. Gibbs wasn't the kind of man to heap praise, but Ducky could tell he was proud of him. He also trusted Tony and valued his opinion which was a rare thing for the ex-marine.

He patted the arm nestled against the sheets. "You have to get well, my boy…I don't know if Gibbs would survive the loss of another child."

"Hi, Doctor Mallard…it's good to see you again. I'm just sorry it's under these circumstances."

He turned to see Brad Pitt, the doctor who'd treated Tony after he'd been infected with the plague, standing in the doorway of the private room. Vance had arranged the move. Security was the reason given, but Ducky wanted to believe the Director was also looking out for the welfare of his agent. He smiled at the younger doctor. Although Tony was undoubtedly a good listener, it was nice to have some company.

The handsome young man was expressionless as he looked at the wounded man, but Ducky could see the sadness in his eyes. "Doctor Anderson asked me for a consult. He's concerned about the scarring caused by the Y-pestis and wants me to make sure the anaesthesia hasn't harmed Tony's lungs."

He was happy being an ME, but as the doctor began sounding out Tony's lungs, he had a flash of nostalgia for his days as a young medical student working in the Glasgow Royal Infirmary. He watched with interest but kept silent until the examination was over. "How is he? Are his lungs holding up to his latest ordeal?"

Brad removed his stethoscope looped it, and put it in his pocket. "His lungs are fine, but I'll keep an eye on them. Hopefully next time I stop by he'll be up for some conversation. In the meantime can I get you anything, Doctor?"

"I'm fine. A little hungry perhaps, but I'm sure one of the nurses will bring me something back when they go to lunch."

Brad looked at his watch. "Tell you what. My shift is about to finish and I have no plans for the day apart from moving the lawn. So…I'm more than happy to keep Tony company while you stretch your legs and get something to eat."

Ducky stretched the kinks out of his back but couldn't suppress a yawn. "_Well_…I could certainly do with a decent cup of tea. The nurses have been very kind…"

"But that stuff out the machine _is_ bad." Brad finished. "I can't guarantee the tea in the canteen will be much better, but it has to be an improvement." He said smiling. "Take your time…I'll be here when you get back."

Ducky removed his jacket from the back of the chair where he'd been sitting, and patted the arm of the sleeping man lying on the bed. "Behave yourself while I'm gone…I won't be long."

"Talking to him might help." Brad said quietly. "It's been well documented that coma patients often respond well to stimulus. Conversation, music, it's all good."

He slipped on his jacket and tugged it straight while wondering whether to tell the young doctor the real reason why he talked. In this case there was a chance that Anthony might actually hear him, but the truth was it was an automatic response. While Brad was clearly a fine young man, he decided that some secrets were best confined to those who knew him well. "I know of the research, but I also believe it gives comfort to those who can only stand by and watch."

Ducky decided against telling him that in the morgue he _connected_ with the unfortunates who landed on his table. In speaking to those who couldn't answer for themselves, it helped him to focus. He liked to think that in solving the reason for their demise he gave them a voice so they could get justice. Still, he hoped on this occasion his ramblings had been heard and solemnly hoped that Tony would soon wake up and be able to tell his own story.

ooooOoooo

"What have you got for me, Abs?"

"Gibbs! How's Tony?" Abby eyed the proffered Cat Pow, but stood back with her arms folded waiting for an answer.

"The swellings started to go down, and he's off the vent. They're reducing his sedation and Ducky's reckons he should come round pretty soon."

"So…Tony's going to be okay? She whispered, still sounding anxious.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah…he is. Now I promised I would tell you as soon as I knew so…what do you have for me?"

In response she grabbed him in a hug and started jumping up and down. "Tony's going to be okay! That's the best news I've heard in…well… just about forever! When can I go and see him?"

"Soon - Abby…_results?_ We've got Muldoon in lockup. Before I start interviewing him, I'd like to know if he was Tony's shooter."

"Right…of course. How did it go? If he's here you obviously caught him…which is good. Oh! Does McGee still have his pilot's uniform on? I'll _really_ like to see that." She said, her eyes sparking. "And Ziva, I'll bet she looked drop-dead sexy in that cute flight attendant's outfit – He must have freaked out when she got the drop on him!"

Relieved Tony was on the mend Gibbs allowed himself a small smile. The expression on Muldoon's face _had _been priceless. The guy was speechless, white as a sheet as they'd hauled him off the private jet in cuffs. It had been a textbook extraction without a shot being fired, just the way he liked it. His team had done well. His only problem had been getting McGee to part with his uniform…Now he had to get Abs back down to Earth too.

"They did their job…" He said simply. She blushed.

"Right…" She looked sheepish as she took the energy drink and walked over to the monitor. A furious tap of the keys brought up the picture of the footprint Tim had taken onto the screen. "At first it was hard to get a match. These shoes were old, Gibbs…Well maybe not exactly _old_, but the tread was really worn. Anyway…they were an Adidas size ten and a half but bottom of the range. It's a common sports shoe sold pretty much everywhere."

"And the bullet?"

He saw her stiffen as she pulled up the picture of the slug taken from Tony's shoulder, but her voice didn't waver. "I compared it with the bullet McGee dug out of the wall – they're both 9mm, fired from the same gun. From the rifling impressions, it looks like a Glock, but I'll need the gun to confirm it."

"Good job, Abs."

As he went to leave, she called him back. "_Gibbs_…" She scolded, "I'm _not_ finished. The tape was too fuzzy to get it much clearer, but I managed to get this." Abby waggled her hands then hit the keyboard again.

His gut clenched as the scene of the shooting once again appeared on the screen. The familiar anger returning as the shooter made his entrance. The red mist cleared when Abby's voice broke through his fugue. "It might not help much at the moment but I got an impression of something just above the wrist of his right hand. It might just be a blob…but I'm guessing it could be a tattoo or maybe an old scar. I'm sorry. Like I said before the recording was too poor to get any more." She said sadly.

Jethro came behind her and squeezed her shoulders. "You've nothing to be sorry about…you've done good, Abby."

Abby locked eyes with him in the reflection of the screen. "So was it him? Did Muldoon shoot Tony?"

"No…Muldoon wears a size 12 so it couldn't have been him pulling the trigger. He could have got someone else to do his dirty work for him, that would have been his style, but_…_ something doesn't feel right."

There was no question Muldoon was a bad guy, but he couldn't shake the feeling Tony's attack was unrelated to the case. If it was, what had been the motive? He reckoned there were more questions than the answers he had, or would get from the interrogation.

He gave her shoulder a last pat before he went to leave. "I'll find out who did this, Abby. You can be sure of that."

ooooOoooo

Muldoon had lawyered up soon after the interrogation started, his earlier shock at being arrested replaced by an arrogant smile Gibbs wanted to wipe the floor with. He hadn't given up, but there was no point in flogging a dead horse either. He'd let him stew in lock up overnight and come back at him later. Meanwhile, he wanted to check up on Tony.

It was the early hours of the morning before he returned to the hospital and Gibbs was tired. He stifled a yawn when he spotted the agents on duty and nodded to the men before quietly entering the room. Ducky was asleep. The older man's chin was resting against his chest, and his deep, gravelly snore filled the small space.

Tony still looked much the same except the heavy bandaging on his head had been replaced by a smaller dressing. Gibbs took it as a good sign but although it made him look a little better, even in the dim night-light he could see the bruising starting to spread down the side of his head. It was a given by morning he would be black and blue. He was also still unconscious.

"_Jethro_…My dear boy…why didn't you say you were coming?" Ducky muttered in a sleepy voice grimacing slightly as he straightened up in the chair. He looked tired, and Gibbs felt bad for having left the elderly ME for so long.

"Go home, Ducky…I'll sit with him a while."

The ME gave him the piercing, inquisitive look he knew only too well. "You're exhausted, Jethro…you're the one who needs to rest." Ducky gestured to the chair he was sitting in. "That's all I've been doing all day…In fact, I would say this has been one of my easiest assignments for quite some time, so I am more than happy to sit with young DiNozzo until you return in the morning." Absently, he checked his watch and his eyebrows rose. "Oh…it _is_ morning. Well then, you definitely should go home and get some rest."

"The chair will do me fine, Duck. I'm a Marine…I can sleep anywhere."

"Very well…If you insist." Ducky grumbled, still looking at him with concern. "Did you get your man? Was Muldoon the one who did this?"

"Yes we got him…but so far I can't tie him to the attack on Tony." Gibbs looked at the wounded man lying on the bed. "I'm hoping he'll be able to give me some answers when he wakes up."

"I don't need to tell you not to push him." The ME warned. "He's been through a massive trauma and when he regains consciousness Tony is likely to be confused and disoriented."

"I won't…but I know Tony will want answers as much as I do." Gibbs handed the doctor his jacket. "Thanks for sitting with him, Ducky. I'll see you later."

Ducky slipped on his jacket, grunting as he straightened up. "Very well, Jethro…But please…try to get some sleep."

"I will…" Jethro smiled at his old friend and settled into the chair he'd just left. It was still warm and there was a faint odour of Old Spice.

He normally didn't bother with television but as he was too wired to sleep he turned it on, kept the sound muted, and followed the headlines running along the bottom of the screen.

There was the usual mix. Unemployment was up again and another banker was being investigated for insider trading. He hated greed. These days people put more value on possessions than they did human life and it made his blood boil. The next report showed the picture of a young Marine who'd been killed in Afghanistan. He'd died serving his country, unlike the perfidious fat cat who'd ruined his life by helping himself to other people's money.

As the headlines moved along, he spotted an appeal for new information on the ongoing case of a kid who'd gone missing nearly a month ago. Gibbs couldn't imagine what her parents were going though. There wasn't a day went by that he didn't miss Kelly, but at least he had some sort of closure – even if it was the undesirable kind. These folks must be going through hell. He frowned at the report about the murder of an NCIS agent and saw Tony's picture flash up on the screen. He wasn't angry with Vance. They'd agreed to feed misinformation to the press to keep Tony safe by making the shooter think he'd done his job. No, he was pissed because the headline had very nearly come true.

The sound of a soft moan made him turn round. Tony was grimacing with pain and the knuckles on his good hand were white from gripping the sheets. He was waking up.

Jethro put a hand on his arm. "Easy, Tony…You're going to be okay."

"G…Gibbs?"

Jethro smiled with relief. "Yeah…who else would it be, DiNozzo?"

Tony licked his lips. Gibbs took an ice chip from the cup on the cabinet and gently offered it to him. "Thanks, boss…"

Gibbs was mindful of Ducky's warning, but knew once he pressed the buzzer the room would be filled with medical personnel and the chance to get some information would be lost. He wasn't going to push, but he knew Tony. The man was an NCIS agent first and foremost. If the situation was reversed, he would do the same.

"Who shot you, Tony?"

The sheets rustled as Tony squirmed in the bed. He winced as he prised open his eyes, straining to focus through half closed lids. Gibbs was beginning to think he'd been too out of it to hear the question when he eventually replied in a weak, slightly breathless voice. "He wore a black woollen ski mask. I…I couldn't see his face but his eyes were blue…piercing blue like Newman."

"Newman?"

"Paul…as in Butch Cassidy."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah…his clothes were cheap…thrift shop cheap…and he had a puckered scar above his right wrist," Tony winced as his caught his breath, "looked like he'd been burned."

He could see Tony was in pain and he patted his arm as he pressed the buzzer. "Good job, Tony…I'll send McGee up with some pictures for you to look at tomorrow."

"Won't do any good, Boss…" he rasped, grimacing.

"You're hurt, Tony…not thinking straight. Look, I know we don't have much, but you've seen his eyes. Maybe one of the pictures will strike a cord. Hell, I need something – anything, to get the SOB who shot you."

Tony swallowed, and he paused. "Yeah, I know….but there's no point in showing me a picture because…well…I can't see…"

ooooOoooo

TBC

I'm blow away by the fabulous support I'm getting for this story! I really appreciate all the alerts, and thanks so much for taking the time to review - it means a lot.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, as I love to know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidden In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 4**

A man with a huge hammer was pounding on the inside of his head and the raw fiery pain throbbing in his shoulder hurt like a bitch, but Tony kept his pain hidden behind the mask he presented to the world. He hated people feeling sorry for him. Worse, he wasn't going to let anyone know how scared he was.

He'd survived the plague. It wasn't fun. The misery he'd suffered as his body started shutting down had very nearly made him wish for the end, but he wasn't a quitter. Besides, Gibbs had given him an order…Nearly dying had been a major reality check, but strangely enough death was something he'd always been able to accept. At the time Kate asked him if he was scared. He had been of course. Only a fool wouldn't be afraid to die. But death was part of the circle of life, and you didn't become a cop without knowing each call could be your last. What he'd never bargained on was loosing his sight. That sucked. Despite what everyone believed he didn't have much going on in the _mysterious_ world of Tony DiNozzo. There was no bevy of beautiful women on speed dial. Fact was his existence consisted of work, work and more work. When he finally got home at the end of the day all he did was slump on the couch, order pizza and lose himself in a good movie.

It wasn't a death sentence and Tony got that many blind people lived full, active lives but for him, life as he knew it would cease to exist. He would be well and truly screwed.

Pain coursed through his body but to keep him lucid for the endless rounds of tests, they'd been tight with the good stuff. They'd given him something to take the edge off. It hadn't made much of a dent. Now he was still uncomfortable but the dull fuzzy feeling stopped him from thinking straight. His mind was racing, the full horror of his situation hitting him hard. He'd lived through a lot of crap in his life. A mom who'd died young, leaving him with a man who cared more about making a fast buck than his own flesh and blood. Tony had shed his last tears at her graveside. He hadn't cried since. He'd always been a quick study and learned fast that a sad kid was just a target. That was the day he'd started clowning around. He hadn't stopped since. Right now he was scared shitless, freaking out, but he kept his amour in place. Tony DiNozzo wasn't going to let down his guard now.

In the background someone was talking but the blood roaring through his ears was so loud, all he could hear was white noise. His nerves were jangling, crawling out of his skin. His stomach was churning. He wanted to shout, scream at them to shut up. Most of all he needed to get out of here. But where would he go? Even if he had the strength to force his aching body out of bed, without his sight how could he tell where he was going?

He swallowed the tears threatening to choke him and hoped his voice wouldn't crack. "So what's the verdict, Doc? 'Cause if I'm going to need a seeing-eye dog I want a cute one. One of those little furry ones with the French sounding name all the babes like -_"_

"DiNozzo…haven't you been listening to _anything _the doc's told you. Pay attention! He's already said the blindness is temporary."

"Boss…you still here?" The surprise on hearing Gibbs' voice made him focus. He'd been getting poked and prodded for so long he was sure Gibbs would have gone home by now. He was glad he hadn't. Gibbs was demanding and grumpy, but there was no denying there was something reassuring about his presence.

"Ya think?" Gibbs drawled sarcastically.

Instantly alert, he felt the tension leave his body as relief set in. "Brain's been a bit fuzzy, Boss. Sorry, Doc…"

"Don't worry about it, Agent DiNozzo, there's no need to apologize. Given your condition it's perfectly understandable. To recap what I said earlier, the swelling in your brain is putting pressure on the occipital lobe…the area that processes information from the optical nerve. Once it goes down – hopefully in a couple of days, things should return to normal."

"So no dog then?"

"Not unless you want one." The doctor said with a smile in his voice. "But you need to take it easy, Agent. Apart from the concussion you lost a lot of blood. We replaced it but your body is still suffering from the trauma so be prepared to feel weak and light-headed for a while. The bullet also fractured your shoulder. With physical therapy it will heal, but you're going to be sore for the next few weeks. Speaking of which, as we've finished the tests I'm going to give you something a little stronger to help with the pain. It'll make you feel sleepy, but don't fight it - you need the rest."

Thanks, Doc…"

The doctor smiled. "No need…just rest and heal, Agent DiNozzo."

"Please…call me Tony."

"Get some sleep…Tony."

Tony didn't know if he was just jumpy or if the loss of one sense had heightened the others, but he sensed the warm hand before it made contact with his arm. He shivered, his body tingling as the icy cold pain relief trickled into his veins, and the pain started to ease.

When a different hand, this time one with calluses gently gripped his wrist, he immediately recognized the owner – Gibbs. His boss whispered in his ear. "I'm going now, but I'll be back later. If you need anything…give me a call." Tony felt the cool metal of his phone pressed into the palm of his hand and he clenched his fist around it.

"Thanks boss…I'm good for now." The last word came out mumbled as he opened his mouth and yawned.

"Go to sleep, Tony…"

"Uhmmm…sounds like a plan. And, Gibbs…you should take your own advice. I don't know the time but you've been here for hours."

In response Gibbs gave a humourless chuckle. "_Yeah_…"

As he heard him leave the room, with no other sound but the soft beep of the heart monitor breaking the silence, Tony knew he'd been left alone. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him. Years living alone he was used to his own company but today, lying in a world of darkness, it was creeping him out. Yet he knew he'd got lucky. At least it wasn't permanent.

The meds were doing their job and the fire in his shoulder had dulled to a distant ache. His body felt heavy and his brain was filled with cotton wool, but the sound of a familiar footfall entering the room pulled him back from the edge of sleep.

"Ziva?"

He heard a surprised intake of breath. "How did you know it was me?"

"I recognized your walk."

"My _walk_…I thought…I have always believed I was light on my feet. It was part of my training, to ensure the enemy cannot hear us coming. Clearly…I have been deluded." Ziva sounded worried, indignant even, and he smiled imagining the pout on her face.

"Don't worry, Zee-vah…you still are," he reassured, "but everyone's footfall has a tell. Yours is…" Tony reached for the description, but when it wouldn't come he let out a long sigh. He was too tired to continue teasing her anyway, "never mind…Look, let's just say it's true what they say. My hearings a lot sharper since my sight has gone AWOL."

"I heard…I met Gibbs out in the hall…he told me it was temporary."

"Yeah…Anyway thanks for dropping by. What time is it anyway?"

"It is four-thirty…I was unable to sleep so I went for a run. While I was out I thought I would come in and see how you were. The hospital is not far from my usual route. "

He could tell Ziva was trying to be her usual matter of fact self, but he wasn't fooled. To his ears she was trying not to sound upset. _Crap,_ he must look a mess.

"Wow…that's some run. I reckon it has to be…oh… about twelve miles from your place."

He knew she ran. He also knew that while she gave herself a good workout, Ziva didn't run that far and her route was nowhere near Bethesda. He was about to challenge her on the lie. Tell her he knew she was wearing her leather boots instead of the softer sole of running shoes, but changed his mind. Why she'd come to visit so early, he didn't care. He was just glad of the company.

"I needed to clear my head…and it is peaceful this time of day." She said defensively.

"Well I'm glad you came, it's too quiet in here. Silence is seriously overrated." He yawned again, his words coming out in a barely coherent mumble. "Sorry about that. The doc just gave me some meds. They're kicking in and I don't know how much longer I can stay awake."

He heard the scrape as a chair was pulled back and the soft rustle as she sat down. "I am tired from the run. If you do not mind I will sit here until I catch my breath. Please…do not let me disturb you. Go to sleep, Tony, I will be quiet."

He squirmed in bed, and tried to rouse himself. His hand patted the cover until he found the controller for the bed. He was trying to guess which button would raise the back, when Ziva took it off him. "I thought you wanted to sleep?"

He gave her a wry smile. "I do…but I'd rather hear about how the sting went yesterday."

"_Sting?_" Ziva sounded puzzled, as she pushed the button until Tony could sit up slightly.

"You and McGee pulled off a con…a sting…pretending to be airline personnel to get Muldoon..." Tony's smile got wider, "The Sting is one of the best movies of all time. Paul Newman and Robert Redford together – what a duo! They played conmen who got a team together to pull off a sting to get revenge on the man who killed one of their friends. Classy movie…Anyway, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I've always wanted to be a pilot besides, I really wish I could have seen Muldoon's face when you got the jump on him."

Ziva grinned. "It _was_ amusing. He went white, and for a moment I thought he was going to be sick. Even when I secured his cuffs, it appeared he could not accept he'd been caught. Of course, his arrogance soon returned when Gibbs went to interview him - I do not believe I have ever seen Gibbs so angry. McGee _loved_ the uniform. I believe he would have worn it all day if Gibbs had let him." She hesitated before speaking again. "We…I…missed you yesterday. It wasn't the same without you, Tony." Ziva said the words softly.

She flushed slightly as she turned to look at him, but even though his eyes were hidden by white dressings she knew he was asleep by his tilt of his head on the pillow, and the slight parting of his lips. She pressed the button on the controller until once again he was lying flat on the bed. "Sleep well, Tony…I will not let anyone harm you."

ooooOoooo

Gibbs was used to coping with little sleep, but he hadn't managed any in the few hours he'd been in bed. Nothing about the shooting made any sense. Initially it looked like Muldoon was behind it, but the description Tony gave of the shooter didn't tie in with anyone connected with the case.

Muldoon liked the good life. His Navy salary wasn't enough to fund his top dollar loft apartment and expensive tastes, so he'd abused his position to run a lucrative drug smuggling operation. But according to Tony, the guy who shot him wore shabby clothes. No matter how he looked at it Jethro didn't get why a man like Muldoon would have anything to do with the assailant. It just didn't fit. Still, there was one question he hadn't got an answer to. He was going to have one more crack at Muldoon before he left the Navy Yard.

"Missed me, Gibbs?"

Expressionless, he ignored the gibe and leant back against the wall with his arms folded watching him brought into the room. Muldoon was going down for a very long time. Once the reality set in, that smirk would be history. He waited until security had left the room before he went over, sat down and pushed Tony's picture over the desk towards him.

Muldoon leaned back against the chair and rolled his eyes. "Not _again_…Look, how many times do I have to tell you - I've never seen your agent!"

"Oh, I believe that. What I'm trying to establish is why you would send someone to kill him." His voice didn't alter, but he glared at him, his eyes cold as ice.

"I _didn't!"_ Muldoon protested, and forgetting he was in cuffs got frustrated when he tried but couldn't rake his hands through his dirty-blond hair. "What would I have to gain by killing an NCIS agent? I thought I had the situation contained. I was about to leave the country for Pete's sake. So tell me - why the hell would I provoke NCIS!"

It was the same conclusion he had come to, but Gibbs had one more question. "What were you doing in the Faraday estate? None of your family or known acquaintances live there, but that's where we found your cell."

"That wasn't my doing. I wanted to keep you off my tail, so while I was elsewhere making my _foolproof_ escape plans I gave it to one of my men to dispose off." He shrugged. "It even worked for a while…"

He locked eyes with Muldoon then without warning pulled back the photo, put it in his pocket and in one fluid movement got out his chair and went towards the door.

"Is that it? Are we done?" Muldoon called after him.

Gibbs didn't look back as he spoke. "You are…and you only have yourself to blame."

His head was bursting. Gibbs ignored the concerned looks exchanged between Tim and Ziva as he pulled open his desk drawer, took out a couple of Tylenol and knocked them back with cold coffee.

"Did Muldoon have anything else to say?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing of interest…" Gibbs spat out, then slammed his drawer shut. It only aggravated his headache. He let out a frustrated sigh. "He's not the one behind Tony's shooting."

"So who is, Boss?"

"That's what we're going to find out, McGee…We need to find out everything Tony has been doing, who he's seen, and interview everyone he knows."

Ziva sat up straight in her chair. "I will be happy to interview the lady he was with the other night."

Despite the lousy situation, Ziva's offer made him want to smile. Tim looked over also waiting for his answer. He knew both of them would love this assignment, but kept them hanging on before replying. "No need…I know for sure she's in the clear."

"But how? Why are you so sure?"

Gibbs stared her out which was no mean feat with David, and she eventually shrugged. "Very well…if you are sure."

"I _am._ McGee…get down to the hospital and speak to Tony, but go easy. He's trying to play down his injuries, but he's hurting. The loss of his sight has hit him hard. Ziva…I want you to do a background check on everyone Tony has interviewed in the last couple of weeks. If nothing gives…go back further."

"On it, Boss."

After Tim hurried away Ziva came over and stood in front of his desk. "Do not worry, Gibbs, we will find out who did this."

Gibbs looked up and gave her a small smile. "I know we will…no-one hurts one of my family and gets away with it."

ooooOoooo

TBC.

So...Tony's assailant isn't Muldoon, or could the guy be lying? In any case at least Tony sight loss isn't permanent.

Thanks again for all the alerts and the wonderful reviews - you guy's are awesome!

And please review, as I love to read your comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT**

**CHAPTER 5**.

"Tony…you have to eat _something_."

Something warm ran down his cheek as Tony gently pushed the spoon away from his mouth. He got that Abby was worried about him, but even the smell coming from the bowl was making him nauseous. The concussion was doing a number on his stomach and the last thing he needed was to wrench his aching body by barfing. He was already miserable enough.

"Maybe later, Abs..."

"Err…am I interrupting something?"

"Hi, Probie…come in and join the party! It's good to see you…" Tony heard an embarrassed cough, and the smile froze on his face. He kept it there even though he didn't feel like it. "Well, you know what I mean...I'm glad you're here."

McGee's arrival couldn't have come at a better time. His geeky team-mate could send his brain spiralling into information overload on occasion, but Tim was okay. Right now, his visit was more than okay, his timing was impeccable - a perfect distraction for _nurse_ Sciuto. Still, Tony was slightly worried he might be losing his new superpower as he hadn't heard him arrive.

Abby let the spoon fall into the bowl, and Tony flinched with surprise as the now lukewarm liquid splashed onto his arm.

"Oh, Tony, I'm _so_ sorry! Here…let me get that."

He loved Abby. She was like the kid sister he'd never had, but there were times when her fullonness – if that was even a word – got a bit much. "It's fine, Abs…there's no harm done. I'm okay…honest."

"No you're not. Someone shot you…and…_and_…you're got a hole in your shoulder. And…if the bullet that creased your skull had been any closer – you wouldn't be here."

His gown was still damp from the outburst of tears when she'd first arrived. When he heard her voice thicken with emotion, he reached out and took her hand. Just like before he gently pulled her against him so she could bury her face against his chest to let it all out.

"Shush...I'm still alive, and I'm going to be okay." He rubbed small circles on her back as if she was a small child until eventually the torrent of tears passed, giving way to occasional sobs. Tony was touched by her concern. He was also soaked. He was relieved when her cell rang and she moved away, but felt strangely bereft at the loss of her comforting presence.

After a short conversation that he guessed was with Gibbs, he heard the click as she shut the cover on her phone. "I have to go, but I'll be back later with my special, secret recipe, chicken soup." Abby warned. There was still a slight crack in her voice but he was glad she was pulling herself together.

"What's so secret about it, Abby?" McGee asked.

"Well, _duh_…it wouldn't be a secret if I told you, McGee, now would it!"

Tony's mouth turned up at the edges. "Maybe there's no chicken…"

Abby narrowed her eyes. "_Ha, ha_…very funny, but you'd better have your appetite back by the time I return because I have ways of making you eat." She said in a mock threatening tone.

Tony pretended to look scared, but his face relaxed into a small smile as she bent and kissed his cheek. Unfortunately the hug she gave him was less than gentle, but he held back the hiss of pain and squeezed her hand before she pulled away. "Thanks for coming, Abs."

He heard her swallow followed by an unintelligible reply before the sound of her biker boots clumping against the tiled floor signalled she'd left the room.

"Was she crying again?"

"Yup…" Tim replied then went silent for a moment before he continued speaking. "You look like crap, Tony - how are you feeling?"

"Gee _thanks_, McGee. You really need to work on that bedside manner."

"Sorry...Come to think of it, you don't look that bad. It must be the lighting in here..."

"Forget it. Besides, there's nothing like a few bruises to attract the chicks. Right now I'm a babe magnet."

"So, how are you feeling?"

Tony had hoped his flippant remark would have been enough to divert McGee from the subject. He should have know better. Tim was like a dog with a bone when there was something on his mind. He considered spinning him his usual BS but putting a front for Abby had worn him out.

"Sore…frustrated…angry. Did I say sore? Being on the wrong side of a bullet is bad enough, but without knowing the reason why is pissing me off. Plus, I was caught with my pants down…I didn't even know he was there until I was looking down the barrel of a gun."

"You were off duty…heading home…I saw the footage from the security video. There was nothing you could have done. You didn't stand a chance, Tony."

His could feel the rage build up inside but the blood pounding through his head was only adding to his headache. Tony could hear the beeping from the monitor get louder and become more insistent as his heart raced out of control. He didn't want Tim thrown out by a well meaning nurse so struggled to reign in his emotions by taking deep calming breaths. It worked, but the burst of negative emotion left him feeling hollow and washed out.

"Anyway, I take it this isn't just a social visit. Gibbs sent you to interview me, didn't he?"

"I _was_ going to come and see you…" Tim blurted out, sounding guilty.

"_Relax, _McGee, I know you would've come to see me…eventually." He added, keeping his tone light so his team mate would know he was kidding. "Anyway…how is the boss holding up?"

"Gibbs? He's like a bear with a sore head. One of his cubs has been hurt and to put it mildly…he's baying for blood."

"Yeah…" The memory of Kate's smile vanishing from her face as the bullet ripped through her skull could still keep him awake at night. They had both been there on the rooftop with her. Neither of them had seen it coming. Neither of them had been able to save her. It haunted him. What Gibbs felt was anyone's guess. For some reason the guy felt responsible for all of them. Tony kinda liked it. After his mom died, no one had given a damn about him. His old man had neither known nor cared what he'd been doing until recently. Even now he wasn't convinced about the _cared _part. The only person Dad thought about was himself. Gibbs was different. He looked out for all of them, and it felt good having someone watch his back.

"Has my dad called?" He asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. The optimism quickly faded in the awkward silence before Tim replied.

"No…I'm sorry, Tony." Suddenly Tim clicked his fingers and his voice brightened. "I know - he's probably out the country! That would explain why he didn't call after the news reported you as dead. Yeah, I'm sure that's it." Tim was trying to sound upbeat, but Tony wasn't fooled. McGee felt sorry for him. They all did. Heck, he felt a little sorry for himself at the bad luck in having Anthony DiNozzo Snr as his so-called dad. But when life gave you lemons...

"If that's the case…he'd would've have missed my funeral." That simple fact hurt more than anything. Tony scrubbed his good hand through his hair, and gasped as he caught the dressing on his head.

"If this is a bad time, I can come back later…"

Tony let out a long sigh. "It's fine…Gibbs is right. The victim usually knows who's gunning for him…in my case literally." He smirked, finding no humor in the sick joke. "I'm afraid there's no shortage of suspects, McGee. I was a cop long before I joined NCIS, so it's a mighty long list..."

"Take your time, Tony, and if you need a break let me know. I've got nowhere else to be."

ooooOoooo

Last thing he remembered Tim had been asking him about a case he'd handled in Baltimore, but at some point he must have dozed off. Tony couldn't get used to waking up to darkness. It still creeped him out, but each time he surfaced he fought back the panic by reminding himself it was temporary. He lay there unmoving while his jangling nerves settled down then yawned, wincing slightly as the action pulled his bad shoulder. He only became aware of the presence next to his bed when he recognized the smell of pizza. A smile curled his lips. "I really, _really _hope there's a slice of that for me...Gibbs."

The familiar low, throaty chuckle confirmed he was right. "How did you know it was me, DiNozzo?"

"To begin with no one does quiet like you do. Even with my new spidey senses I didn't know you were there. Secondly…no one else would have the guts to bring a pizza in here. How long have you been sitting there anyway?"

"Long enough for the pizza to get cold." Gibbs drawled, amused. "Abs said you weren't eating. Something about feeling sick. Are you up for a slice?"

"I'm prepared to risk it…"

A smile played on his lips as Gibbs tore off a small slice and put it in Tony's hand. He lingered long enough to put a napkin under his chin and watched to make sure none of the bits fell onto the sheets.

"Oh _yeah_...come to daddy." Tony opened wide, his mouth already watering. Up till now, he hadn't realized how hungry he was. His stomach was churning slightly but he ignored it, putting it down to hunger. He tried to remember when he'd last eaten, but gave up as any kind of mental activity gave him a headache. Besides, he didn't want to waste his first meal in days.

The slice was like manna from heaven and he finished it in record time. Just as he wondered what he was going to do with his greasy fingers, he felt a napkin pushed into his hand. "Thanks…you're a life saver, Boss. I don't suppose I can have another slice?"

"Wait till we see how this one settles first…Do you need to get in here? I can wait outside until you're finished." A rustle from a crisp uniform told him Gibbs was speaking to a nurse. He inwardly groaned wondering what it was going to be this time.

If it was just to change the IV that was okay, but he hated the wound checks. They hurt, damn it – as if he wasn't sore enough already. He didn't know if any of the nurses were cute or not, but he hoped it was Alison. She had a warm husky voice and long slender fingers. Even through the latex gloves he could just tell they were soft. She was gentle too. Someone like that just had to be hot. He wondered if she was available…

The woman shook her head. "It's fine. I need to give Mr DiNozzo a bed bath, but it can wait until later."

He could feel the colour rise in his cheeks, and cringed in embarrassment. He didn't need his sight to know Gibbs was grinning. "Maybe I should go…"

"You _can't_." Tony protested, in desperation. "You haven't told me how the investigations going yet."

The smile fled from his face as Gibbs settled back into the chair. "McGee's going through your old files from Baltimore. You ruffled a lot of feathers, Tony, but so far the cons with the biggest axe to grind are still on the inside. Ziva's working her way through the people you've interviewed during the last few months, but it's a long list. I took the job of speaking to your friends and acquaintances."

"Thanks…I appreciate that. Julie from the coffee shop will be missing her tips, but how is Madeline holding up?"

"Upset." Gibbs grunted. "Have to say it wasn't my finest hour. I hated lying to her, but...your safety is more important. If the shooter knows you're alive, he'll try to finish the job."

He felt bad that Madeline was grieving for him, and was determined to make it up to her as soon as circumstances allowed. All the same, he was relieved Gibbs had covered for him. Fact was he didn't have many friends. Back in Baltimore there was a few he'd shared a beer with. In DC there was no one close, apart from his team mates. But in true DiNozzo fashion he let people believe he was always in demand, especially with women. In actual fact work dominated his life. The little free time he did have he preferred to hole out in his very own bat cave playing piano and watching movies. He'd guessed Gibbs had seen through his act years ago. The man missed nothing. Nevertheless he didn't want his secret to get out. Didn't want the others knowing how he really lived. He was content with his lot but could see how it might appear to their eyes. The last thing he wanted was pity.

"I know you've put away a lot of guys, Tony, but can you give me anything that would help narrow the list?"

He hadn't been able to get those piercing blue eyes out of his mind, but they didn't link up with anyone he'd ever sent inside. "Sorry, Boss…I've been wracking my brain but so far I've come up empty. I'd need to see the photographs..."

Gibbs patted his arm. "Never apologize, Tony…it's a sign of weakness and no-one could ever accuse you of that. We'll find whoever did this…it's just a matter of time. Anyway, I'd better go. Let that pretty little nurse in to _freshen_ you up."

"I wish you wouldn't…_Wait _- how pretty is she?"

"Slim, long dark hair, brown eyes…just your type, DiNozzo."

Tony tried to sit up too quickly, and flinched. "How do you know my type, anyway?"

Gibbs grinned. "Goodnight, Tony…_Enjoy_ your bed-bath."

"Gibbs…_GIBBS_."

When there was no reply Tony felt the familiar ache that grew in his gut when he was left alone in his dark world. His team had been great. Visitors had been coming and going all day, and while he wouldn't admit to anyone how tired he got at times, he was glad of the company. Sleep sounded like a plan, but there was no point in trying to catch some Zs if his privacy was going to be invaded at any second. Even if she was pretty or maybe because of it, he dreaded having his manhood, _manhandled. _That was the worse thing about being laid up. The pain he could deal with, the helplessness not so much. As soon as his eyesight returned he was out of here…

When the sound of footsteps signalled his time was up, he pinned a smile on his face.

"Hi! If we're going to get acquainted you should at least introduce yourself." There was no answer. He already knew the firm pudgy fingers that latched onto his arm weren't Alison's, but there were a few nurses handling his care. "_Okay…_ I know you're not Alison, so that leaves Caroline or Monica, but somehow I'm guessing you're someone different, someone new to the world of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." _Silence..._"C'mon…there's no need to be shy. Don't you know it's mean to keep a guy in suspense?"

When something warm flowed into his IV alarms bells went off. "Hey...I thought you were here to give me a bed bath. Who the hell is this?" His fingers reached for the hand holding his arm. He couldn't shift it. It was too firm a grasp, but he felt a raised scar above the wrist. "**_You_**..."

The last word was muffled as a strong hand clamped over his mouth. He tried to shout for help, but the cry died in his throat as he struggled to breathe. Immobilised, his left arm was useless. The more he tried to pull his other arm away the vice-like grip tightened, pinning it against the sheets. He kicked out, but already weak his legs became rubber as whatever he'd been given quickly took hold. Lethargic and fuzzy the token resistance became too much effort as the remaining strength seeped from his leaden limbs and his mind drifted away…

ooooOoooo

TBC

Tony's in big trouble. How did his assailant know he was alive? And will he get help in time? There are yet more questions - hope you enjoyed the chapter though!

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews - I'm chuffed to bits at the response to this story! I am enjoying reading your theories about who could have done it, and would _love_ to know what you think of this latest development. Please review and share your thoughts with me!


	6. Chapter 6

**HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Gibbs didn't know why he turned back.

He told himself it was to remove the remains of the pizza before it stunk to high heaven. Deep down he knew it was a lie. Tony was going to be okay. The doc said he was doing well. His shoulder was healing nicely with no sign of infection, and the swelling in his brain was going down just as they said it would. Within the next couple of days his sight would return and hopefully, he would be discharged to continue his recovery at home. There was no need to be worried. With two agents standing guard it made no sense but he couldn't shake the feeling. His gut told him something didn't feel right, and his gut was seldom wrong.

He smiled at the nurse writing up notes at the nurse's station. It was the same motherly looking middle-aged woman who'd come to do Tony's bed bath. The fact she was still there told him she hadn't started yet. As he got closer to his room the bad vibes went into overdrive when he saw only one agent on duty, and he was flirting with one of the nursing staff.

"Where's your partner?"

"Special Agent Gibbs…I thought you'd left."

"So I can see…" Gibbs drew him and the pretty nurse a look. "Your partner?"

The young agent went scarlet, and the nurse looked just as embarrassed as she made her excuses and quickly walked away. "Agent Wilson has gone to the head, Sir."

"You _do_ know why you're here, _Probationary_ Agent Miller?"

Miller stood to attention. "Yes, Sir. I'm here to protect Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Fine…so long as we're clear. Has anyone been in to see him since I left?"

Gibbs watched the agent check the visitor list, but expected the answer to be no. He hadn't been gone long. He'd only reached the parking lot when the uneasy feeling hit and he'd started back.

"It was a doctor Martin Patterson. He came to take blood for analysis…"

Tony's doctors name was Anderson. He couldn't think of a damn reason why anyone other medic would visit, especially not to take blood. Gibb's turned on his heel and rushed into the room.

He could have been sleeping, but Gibbs noticed the blankets were rumpled and his feet were free of the covers. On closer inspection his skin was flushed, shiny with sweat, and his breathing was ragged. Then he saw the red mark - the remains of a handprint over his face.

"Tony!" Gibbs couldn't rouse him. When he checked for a pulse it was racing, fit to burst. It shouldn't have happened and he didn't know how, but his nagging fear had come true. Somehow his assailant had managed to gain access and tried to finish the job he'd started in the parking garage. He was furious, felt like murdering someone himself, but pressed the buzzer and rushed to the door to meet the nurse as she came in. "He's unresponsive. Check his IV…I think someone has used it to drug him."

While the woman hurried inside the agent at the door went pale.

Gibbs wanted to throttle him, and barely managed to keep his temper in check. "When did this _doctor_ leave?"

"No more than five minutes ago." Flustered, the young probationary agent started to babble. "He was wearing scrubs, and I checked his ID…"

"What did he look like?" Gibbs interrupted with a growl.

Agent Miller went a shade whiter. "He was about my height with dark curly hair, but…his face was covered with a mask." Miller swallowed nervously. "I asked him about it, but he said he had a cold and didn't want to pass it to the patients…I should have asked him to remove it to get a visual."

"Ya think!" Gibbs raked a hand through his hair. It was better than putting it round Agent Miller's throat. "Did you hear anything?"

"It sounded like Special Agent DiNozzo was flirting. As he can't see I knew he'd be embarrassed when he found out it was a man so, I deliberated tried not to listen in. Then Patsy came to see me. She's my girlfriend…I'm sorry, Special Agent Gibbs. He seemed like the real deal."

"Tell me, Agent Miller, what do you think is more important. Invading someone's privacy or sparing their embarrassment at the expense of their life?" Gibbs watched the man go green around the gills. The young agent had learnt a lesson today. He just hoped it wasn't at the cost of Tony's life. Not withstanding the rookie mistake, he was angrier with himself for leaving Tony. He'd promised him another slice of pizza.

"Is he going to be okay?" Miller looked as guilty as hell as he peered into the room. Gibbs almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"He'd better be…now contact your partner and seal off the exits – now! I want him found!"

Doctor Anderson rushed past him and Gibbs followed him into the room. He watched anxiously as they worked. He knew how bad it looked when he pulled out his cell and started taking pictures, but didn't care. This wasn't a popularity contest, and he needed evidence to catch the SOB. He didn't know if Abby would be able to get anything from the fading impressions on Tony's face and wrist, but right now, it was all he had.

He snapped open his phone. "Abs, I'm sending you some photos. When you see them I need you to be strong…someone's tried to kill Tony again."

ooooOoooo

Agent Miller found the real Martin Patterson unconscious in a supply cupboard. Fortunately, the angry looking head wound wasn't fatal. Unfortunately, the doc hadn't seen who'd hit him. Gibbs bit back his frustration and left his card with the wounded man in case he remembered anything else.

Despite the lateness of the hour both Ziva and McGee arrived at Bethesda within twenty minutes, Ducky just after that. Wordlessly, Gibbs ushered them into the empty visitor's room to bring them up to speed. A tense silence followed before the inevitable questions came. He nodded to Ducky and the ME quietly left the room to speak to the doctor in charge of Tony's care. Professional courtesy went a long way to cutting through red tape, not to mention all the medical jargon. Tony was still alive. He wanted to know if he would stay that way.

Tim scratched his head, looking bemused. "I don't understand how this could have happened, Boss. The media reported Tony as dead. No-one should have known he was here."

"_So…_" Frustrated, Gibbs glared at the two of them waiting for them to get their brains in gear.

"Either there is a leak within NCIS…" Ziva blurted out.

"Or a member of the medical staff is behind it." Tim finished off the list of possible suspects.

There was an angry flush on Ziva's face. She looked furious. Tim handled his rage differently. McGee kept his feelings hidden, but Gibbs could tell how angry he was by the firm set of his jaw and the sharp focus of the eyes that didn't leave his face. He turned to Ziva first. "Ziva, I want background checks on anyone who's either treated or come near Tony since he was admitted. Include the paramedics who attended him on the scene and everyone who works on this floor. McGee…I need you to check the cell phone records of everyone in the squad room."

"On it, Boss." McGee nodded, before rushing away.

Ziva only hesitated a moment longer. Her face was creased with worry as her eyes lingered on the door to Tony's room. Gibbs was just about to say something when she straightened up, and her expression once again became unreadable as she followed Tim along the corridor.

He pushed money into the coffee machine, grimaced as he took a sip, then with disgust threw the excuse for caffeine into the trash.

"It really is a vile machine. I understand from Abby it doesn't make good hot chocolate either."

He turned to find Ducky at his shoulder. "What's the news, Duck?"

"They still have to confirm the results from the blood work, but judging by the symptoms young Anthony is presenting, he appears to have been poisoned by digitalis." The ME paused when he saw Gibbs tense up and his stony face set into an angry mask. "Despite how things look now, there's no reason to fear the worst. You got there in time, Jethro…A few minutes longer and the assailant would have succeeded - Tony would have suffered a massive heart attack. Despite his age, it would not have been viewed as that uncommon given the massive trauma he has suffered. We would not have confirmed foul play until autopsy. As it is, with proper care there is every chance of him making a full recovery."

Worry, anger and frustration were setting his nerves on edge and Gibbs clenched and unclenched his fists trying to get a handle on his emotions. It had been a close call, but he held onto Ducky's words. Tony would survive. He also knew he couldn't afford to let rage cloud his judgement. If they were to catch the SOB who had tried to kill his senior field agent – twice – he needed to keep a cool head.

"I've increased security. **No-one** is getting within an inch of Tony unless they're on a designated list of named personnel decided by his doctor, then verified by you." Gibb's told him. "Would you stay here and keep me in the loop?"

Ducky nodded. "Of course, dear boy…where are you going to be?"

"I'm going to turn over every damn rock in this town until I've found the bastard who did this. When I do, he'll wish he'd never been born."

ooooOoooo

Someone had run over him with a truck. There was no other explanation for it except Tony's fuzzy, aching brain couldn't remember the accident. There was a vague recollection of a man in a mask with piercing blue eyes pointing a gun at him, but wasn't that a couple of days ago?

He'd been sore before, damn sore, but he'd been able to breathe okay. Now, even with a mask flowing oxygen into his lungs, the shallowest breath hurt like hell. What had happened? It wasn't just his chest that ached. His head was pounding. Every muscle throbbed in time with the beat of his heart. Just then something else demanded his attention.

"Gonna be sick…"

Despite the gentle hands rolling him onto his side, the simple movement sent spikes of fiery pain coursing through his body. He gasped, unable to suppress a moan as the agonizing stomach cramp that caught him unawares grew in intensity and he retched, vomiting its meagre contents. On and on it went, his misery endless as despite having nothing left to expel the waves continued until aching and breathless his head slumped back against the pillows. He felt like shit. Dried up crap that had been stood on, stomped into tiny pieces then shit on again. For a moment he wondered if Gibbs was there and if he'd let him borrow his gun.

"I know it doesn't feel like it at the moment…but you are going to be all right."

The comforting tone of the familiar voice made his eyes crack open. Ducky looked fuzzy, like he was wearing a halo. To Tony he'd never looked better – he could see.

"I'll take that under advisement… but it's nice to see you, Ducky…" It even hurt to smile, but he did it anyway.

"That _is _good news, Anthony," Ducky broke into a grin, "Still, I'm sure your view of me and the rest of the world is not quite what it should be…a little fuzzy I would imagine…but as the digitalis leaves your system your normal vision will soon be restored."

Like a final piece of a puzzle falling into place the memory of what happened flooded back. The silent figure standing by his bed, the vice like grip on his arm, his shout for help muffled by the firm hand clamped over his mouth…He tensed up, and his heart started to race. "It was him, Ducky…I couldn't see him, but as I tried to pull his hand away I could feel the scar on his arm."

"Easy, Tony…you need to calm down. You're safe now."

It was easier said than done. They'd worked a case where a sailor had been murdered by digitalis. He knew what could have happened. He silently repeated Ducky's last words like a mantra until the beeps from the heart monitor returned to a steady rhythm.

Tony was pissed. What kind of special agent was he to get caught out not once, but twice? Gibbs must be furious with him. The boss wasn't the sort of guy to kick a man when he was down, but Tony guessed his time with NCIS was coming to an end. Then something occurred to him. "Why aren't I dead?"

Ducky eased into the seat beside his bed. "Jethro had one of his…feelings. He returned to find you unresponsive and called the alarm. His _gut _saved your life."

Tony went quiet as the news sunk in. "Did he catch him?" He rasped, the effort of talking more painful than he'd admit.

"Unfortunately, not…but with the mood Gibbs is in, I doubt it will take long. I've never seen him so angry."

"I'd like to help…" Tony barely got the words out before he started to cough and the pain in his chest flared up as he struggled to breathe.

Unable to speak, tears of frustration fell down his face. His knuckles went white as his hands gripped the sheets. When the mask was once again placed over his nose and mouth, the relief was immediate as the cold, pure air eased the pressure on his lungs and the pain began to ease.

"The best thing you can do at the moment is get well." Ducky said softly as he patted his arm, before making way for the doctor.

He wanted to say hi, but thought better of it. Instead he gave the doc a feeble wave surprised how hard it was to lift his arm off the bed.

"Hi, Tony. The toxin in your blood is what's causing the pain and the extreme nausea. Unfortunately, because of the digitalis poisoning I can't give you anything too strong, but I'm going to give you something to help with the sickness. If there are no complications, you should start feeling better as soon as tomorrow. Try to sleep if you can, it's the best thing for you right now."

Weakly Tony nodded. Yeah he was tired, wiped out more like.

He didn't feel the drug entering his system. He didn't even hear Ducky wish him sweet dreams. All he heard was the slow beep of the machines around his bed as they lulled him to sleep, and the image of a pair of starting blue eyes boring into his brain…

ooooOoooo

The woman ignored the cries coming from the child sobbing in the bedroom. She was tense, worried. Everything was riding on what happened tonight and as she paced up and down periodically twitching the curtains to peer into the dark, she wondered where the hell he could be. Vinnie should have been home by now. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo should be dead and their nightmare over.

The sound of a car door slamming sent her running to the window. She briefly caught sight of their grey pickup when she heard the key in the lock. She saw his smile and ran into his arms savouring the warmth of his embrace and the sweet taste of success on his lips.

He swung her round in a circle, grinning. "It's done. I waited for one of the guards to leave, then made my play. It was like taking candy from a baby. He couldn't see me, but by the time he realized something was wrong he was too weak to fight back. I've got a bruise where he landed a lucky kick on my shoulder, but I just kept my hand over his face until he stopped moving…The hardest part was getting out of there. I'd barely left when they locked the place down. It's over. We're free and clear, Babe…You, me and the kid - the futures ours, Coralee."

They kissed, relief heightening the emotion making their love making more heady than usual. Tonight they would celebrate. She'd order Chinese and bring out the bottle of wine they'd saved for a special occasion. Coralee thought of the little girl in the other room making their lives complete – nothing was more special than that. She was so deep in thought at first she didn't hear the phone ringing. Still smiling she pulled away. "Have a look at the menu and see what you want…I'll get rid of whoever's on the phone."

Instead of getting the menu he went over to the sink and turned on the tap. His hands were shaking. The hot water got rid of the sweat and the smell of the hospital, but the scent of the man he'd killed was still ingrained on his skin.

"Can't you do _anything_ right, dumb ass?"

He turned and his head snapped back as a stinging slap on his cheek sent him rocking on his feet. "What the hell are you talking about, woman? I did what you told me to!"

"Well _someone_ must have come back 'cause mom says he's still alive." She bitched, rage making her look ugly. "So what are you going to do about it?" She rounded on him, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt in both hands.

He went scarlet and pushed her away. Breathing hard Vinnie stared at himself in the reflection of the window as he dragged his hands through his hair. "Didn't you just hear me? Bethesda is locked up tight as a drum." He swallowed, and the anger fled his face as he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Look...Sweetie, I think we should leave. There's no real harm done, and there are plenty of other places we could make a new start in."

"No! I've had enough of running. It's quiet round here. If we stay put, act normal and ride this out no one will bother with us. DiNozzo is the only one who's seen her. Once he's dead we'll be home free."

His hands fell from her shoulders as if she was on fire and he looked at her as if for the first time. "Don't worry…I want a life with my kid as much as you do - I'll finish the job."

ooooOoooo

TBC

So now you know! Was it who you expected? I know at least one of you guessed! Of course Gibbs has still to find out...And who's the mole? There's still more of this story to run yet!

Many thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. They really make my day!

And please, I'd love to know what you think of the reveal.


	7. Chapter 7

**HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Well, Gibbs, are any of my people dirty?"

Vance's penetrating stare didn't faze him at all, but he understood the director's concerns. Lee's deception had nearly tore NCIS apart, his team in particular. Her betrayal still rankled long after her death. Any hint that there could be another mole was something neither of them wanted to contemplate. He only hesitated a moment before replying. "Not as far as I can tell."

Vance stopped chewing on his toothpick and glared at him. "Don't play games with me, Gibbs. Was it someone here who leaked the information about DiNozzo, or not?"

Gibbs liked to cover all the bases. He never dismissed any lead until he was one-hundred percent sure the party was innocent. This time he was pretty sure, but couldn't be completely certain until a full investigation was carried out but, Leon was waiting for an answer. "McGee couldn't find a record of anyone here making that call…"

Vance got to his feet, and slammed his hands on the desk. "Before you ask – **No**. I will _not_ authorise you to run any further investigation into my people until you give me hard evidence, _or_ probably cause that someone in NCIS is behind this." There was a tense silence for a moment before his expression softened slightly, but it was no less intense. "Look, Gibbs…I understand you want to get the man who tried to kill your agent…so do I…but not at the expense of tearing open old wounds."

"I agree…"

"You do?" Vance raised an eyebrow and his features visibly relaxed.

"Yeah…This attack was personal. While Tony's sense of humor doesn't go down well with everyone, I don't think it's likely anyone here would kill him for it. I can't see any other motive…unless he's been on an undercover assignment I don't know about."

Vance glared at him. "No…"

Gibbs ignored it. He believed Leon was being straight with him, but didn't care if he resented the allegation. He'd been down this road with Tony before. It hadn't ended well either time.

"So…you think the assailant has a contact at the hospital?" Vance sat back down and picked up his pen.

Gibbs shrugged. "It's the only thing that makes any sense. When we find out who it is…we'll have our lead."

Vance nodded. "How is he?"

"Alive, and I aim to keep him that way."

"Ducky told me he's got his sight back…at least that's good news. Now he can look at some pictures we should be able to narrow down the list of suspects." Vance continued, sounding a little more upbeat.

"I'm going down there shortly. Ducky said he'd had a rough night but Tony's a pro. I'm hoping if he's feeling up to it we can make a start."

Vance locked eyes with him. "Well, keep me in the loop, Gibbs."

Gibbs shot him a wry smile as he started to walk away. "Don't I always…"

Vance opened his mouth to reply then promptly closed it, smiling as he slowly shook his head in disbelief. He stared at the man leaving until the door closed, then flicked open the next file on his desk. All thoughts of Gibbs and DiNozzo were temporarily forgotten, as he picked up the phone to deal with the next issue demanding his attention.

ooooOoooo

McGee jumped out his chair as soon as he approached. "I think I've got a lead, Boss."

Tim was glowing with enthusiasm as he turned on the screen. Gibbs joined him and Ziva as they watched the recording from a traffic cam. He wondered what they were supposed to be looking at when Tim stopped the tape as a grey pickup arrived at the set of lights just outside the Navy Yard.

Gibbs folded his arms. "What exactly are we looking at, and if you say a pickup…"

Tim's smile faded a bit. "Course not, Boss. When I was coming into work today I noticed the traffic cam…Anyway, I realized that while we hadn't been able to identify Tony's assailant because he was wearing a mask and a hoodie, he had to have used some form of transport to get there. Then again, I _suppose _he could have used the bus…"

"_McGee_…the point?"

Tim swallowed, and flushed slightly. "This footage was taken the night Tony was shot." He said quickly before clicking the controller in his hand to bring up a different scene. "And this is the security footage from the Bethesda parking lot from last night. This car featured in both. I checked the registration. The vehicle belongs to a Vincent Somerville from LA." Another click brought up a picture of the suspects driving licence. He had short dark curly hair and piercing blue eyes.

Gibbs smiled, and he slapped Tim on the back. "Good work, McGee."

Ziva continued. "Somerville does not have a criminal record. Up until approximately two weeks ago he had been working as an electrician in the San Francisco area. Since then, he appears to have fallen off the edge of the planet."

Gibbs saw Tim about to correct Ziva and gave him a warning look. This was no time for humor. "Well we know he's in DC…question is why? And why has he targeted Tony?"

"I can't find any connection, Boss." Tim elaborated. "His name hasn't cropped up in any of Tony's files. We can ask him, but right now I can't see where their paths would have crossed."

"What about family members? Is he married? We need more information…and we _need_ a current address…" He raised an eyebrow and looked from Tim to Ziva.

"I will look into his family background." Ziva volunteered.

McGee got back behind his desk. "And I'll trawl round every company that would hire an electrician."

"There ya go." Gibbs nodded to his team, and pulled open his drawer to retrieve his gun.

Ziva looked up. "Are you going to see Tony?"

"Yup…"

Her expression softened. "Please tell him he is in our thoughts, and I will visit him later."

"Same goes from me." Tim said quietly.

Gibbs gave them a small smile. "I'm pretty sure he knows that…but I'll tell him anyway."

He walked out the squad room happier than he felt since, _well_, since Tony got shot. He didn't know for sure if Somerville was their man, but it looked like it. It wasn't conclusive by any means. They needed evidence plus they still had to establish a motive, but it was a damn sight more than what they'd had when he came in this morning. Besides, his gut told him they were on the right track, and his gut was seldom wrong.

ooooOoooo

He was dog tired. After yet another extended nap Tony wondered who coined the expression. It implied that dogs got tireder than humans, but how did they know? At any rate he totally refuted the statement because he seriously doubted anyone could feel as beat as he did.

On the plus side the pain in his limbs had dulled down to a muted ache, although he wasn't about to risk moving his shoulder. But his head was throbbing and his body felt so heavy it took a gargantuan effort to scratch his nose. Still, at least he'd got his sight back. He smiled. When it came right down to it all the pain, all the discomfort meant nothing. Tony was just glad he could see again.

"Ready to do some work, DiNozzo?"

He jerked his shoulder and flinched when he turned round too quickly.

Gibbs came over, took the seat beside the bed and using the controller raised the back of the bed slightly. "How ya feeling?"

"I'm alive...thanks to you." Tony said quietly as he looked at his boss and mentor. The word didn't seem enough when you owed someone so much. Gibbs just brushed it off with a wry smile. As usual.

"Any time…you'd do the same for me." Gibbs took the folder he was carrying and laid it on his lap. "I hear you've got your sight back. Are you up to helping us find who's been trying to kill you?"

"It's still a little fuzzy but yeah, am I ever." Tony's mouth went dry, and he clenched his fist. "I screwed up, Gibbs…Getting caught out once was careless, but I should have known something was off this last time. By the time I realized it was him…it was too late."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, and the laid back manner he came in with disappeared. "I know the drugs are still messing with your head, but don't talk crap. Who do you think you are, DiNozzo – one of those dumb super heroes you see in the movies?! You were ambushed in the parking lot, Tony, and this time…well it's me who was at fault. You were wounded, period. Couldn't see. I was supposed to make sure you were safe -"

Tony was shocked at the anger and remorse on his face. He put a hand on his arm. "Tell you what, Gibbs, I think we should both forget about what went wrong the last couple of days and get this guy. Let's see what you've got...you've no idea how _good_ is it to be able to say that, but hey…give me a nudge if you catch me dropping off. I'm doing a lot of that at the moment." He smiled to lighten the mood, but inwardly cursed his weakness as his hand shook when Gibbs handed him an ID photograph.

"This is the picture of the registered owner of the vehicle who was near the Navy Yard at the time you got shot. McGee was able to identify the same pick-up parked at the hospital last night. I know your assailant was wearing a mask, but what do you think…Could it be him?"

He couldn't stop looking at the eyes staring back at him from the picture.

"Well?"

Gibbs voice broke the spell, but his stomach was churning with pent up rage. He hoped he wasn't going to be sick again.

"It's him…"

He reached for the glass by the cabinet, but his hand was shaking so hard the water threatened to spill over the sheets. Wordlessly, Gibbs reached over and held it steady while he took a sip. Tony nodded his thanks then exhausted lay back against the pillow. "Look…I know my identification won't hold up. His defence would laugh me out of court – but I don't need to see his face to tell he's the one who shot me. The eyes really do have, Boss. I'll never forget them."

"His name's Vincent Somerville. Do you know him?"

"No…should I?"

He saw Gibbs tense up, and knew the clipped answer wasn't what he wanted. Tony blinked, trying to clear the fuzzy halo surrounding Gibbs - it didn't work. The headache that was his constant companion was starting to notch up and he could hardly think straight. He tried to push his discomfort aside, force himself to concentrate but it was taking more strength than he had. "If you bring round my old case files, I'll have a look…but the name doesn't ring a bell."

"Don't think that'll help. Somerville doesn't have a criminal record. He was living and working in the San Francisco area until he fell off the radar, so… unless you've employed an electrician over the last couple of weeks, I don't know where you two would have crossed paths." Gibbs expression hadn't altered, but Tony knew he would be disappointed. "What about the car?" Gibbs handed over a picture of the dark grey pick-up Tim had taken from the traffic cam.

He was glad the tremors had stopped, but now his arm was so tired he barely looked at the photo before handing it back. "Nah…I know I'm not helping but I can't say I've ever seen it before. Then again I only pay attention to sports cars…preferably those with good looking women at the wheel."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but couldn't suppress a smile. Tony returned it. "So what now, boss?"

"We're trying to find out where the leak came from. Ziva is questioning the medical staff and McGee is following up the lead on Somerville. We're speaking to known associates to find out if he has a partner or any family up here."

Tony was struggling to stay awake and scrubbed his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "How's everybody holding up? Are they missing me?"

Gibbs leaned back against the chair. He had a twinkle in his eye. "It's a helluva lot quieter with you gone…but yeah, even Ziva misses you. I don't think she has as much fun baiting McGee."

Tony beamed. "She does huh? Anyway… when can I get out of here, Boss? The TV is too far away to see properly and there's barely any channels. No Showtime or HBO, just PBS. I'm a little tired of Barney reruns. Besides, there must be something I can do to help the investigation- I wanna get back to work."

Gibbs stowed the pictures back in the folder and got to his feet. "You come back to work when the doctor says it's okay and not before…In the meantime I'll see about moving you to a safer location."

"Home sounds good." Tony smiled, feeling himself relax. "The doc was talking about getting me on my feet today. I could cope just fine on my own, lounging on the couch with my remote. Tell you what - I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse," he mimicked in his best Don Corleone accent, "Do you wanna join me in a re-watch of The GodFather?"

Gibbs mouth twitched. "Maybe, but it won't be in your apartment, I have something else in mind. Until we catch this guy I don't want you on your own, Tony."

His heart sank. "Damn…I'm going to a safe house. Aren't I?"

"Did I say that?"

"No…" Tony searched Gibbs' face for a clue but came up empty, then he grinned. "Wait a minute. I _know_…I'm going to a five star hotel," He looked at Gibbs hopefully, but still got nothing. Tony persisted, "a four star?" The boss man was wearing his poker face but he carried on regardless. "Heck, I'd settle for a three star. Yup, I reckon that's it. Room service and movies on pay per view is just what the doctor ordered. That's the kind of recuperation I'm talking about!"

"Special Agent Gibbs, can I speak to you a moment?"

Both men turned to see Agent Miller at the doorway. Gibbs nodded for the man to wait outside, before turning to Tony. "Get some rest…and if you think of anything else, call me."

Tony contorted his face into a Marlon Brando impression and waved his hand. "If you gotta go…you gotta go."

Gibbs smiled. He shook his head at yet another Godfather reference, but outside the room his expression hardened at the sight of the probationary agent who'd nearly cost Tony his life.

"This was everything I found in the trash, Sir." Agent Miller was holding a box filled with evidence bags containing empty vials and used syringes, looking at him for approval.

The young agent had worked hard to try and make up for his screw up, so Gibbs decided to cut him some slack. Maybe. "Good...Take these down to the lab. Ask for Abby Sciuto. Tell her I want the results by the time I get back."

"Can you get DNA results that quickly?" Miller forgot to be nervous and asked in disbelief.

Gibbs lips curled into a wry smile. "Probably not…but if anyone can do it, Abby can."

ooooOoooo

TBC

Well the pieces of the puzzle are starting to fall into place, but not with Tony. He's too busy wondering where he's going after he leaves the hospital!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please - I'd love to know what you thought of it.

And thanks again for all the reviews, and the alerts - they make my day!

I reply to every one, apart from the folks whose account doesn't allow it, but sometimes FF can act up. If you haven't received my reply, and should have, please PM me. Thanks again - you guys rock!


	8. Chapter 8

**HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT.**

**CHAPTER 8.**

When Gibbs drove into the parking lot, his stomach clenched as his eyes were drawn to the faint red mark still staining the ground.

The image of Tony bleeding out was the last thing he saw before he fell into a troubled sleep, and the first thing in his mind's eye as he woke, unrefreshed in the morning. He was tired, frustrated and angry. As usual he pushed his emotions deep inside to deal with the job in hand. They were getting close, he could feel it, but Tony was right. The courts would tear his _identification _apart. He had every confidence in his senior agent's power of observation. It was only second to his own. Somerville was their man. Now they needed to prove it.

McGee was on the phone when he came into the bull pen. Gibbs glanced over at Ziva's desk as he stowed his gun in his drawer. She wasn't there. The minute Tim put down the receiver he motioned over to the empty unit.

"Ziva's interviewing the last member of the medical staff on Tony's floor. It's taken a while to get hold of everyone because of the shift patterns."

"Anyone look good for it?"

Tim shook his head. "Not so far. We had narrowed it down to the four senior nurses who have access to the dispensary. Problem is that the log shows the last vial of digitalis was signed out the day before Tony was admitted, and…that vial has been accounted for. In fact there are no missing vials of anything from the dispensary on that ward."

"Someone must have stolen it from elsewhere in the hospital." Gibbs frowned, the first bloom of a headache making his day even worse. "Damn it! I wanted fewer suspects, not more. Have you _any_ good news for me, McGee? Any hits on the car?"

"No…but I might have another lead."

He came over to stand in front of Tim's desk and rolled his eyes. "_Well_, McGee…Don't make me wait - spit it out."

Tim looked at him, swallowed, and carried on. "I spoke to Somerville's boss. He told me that up until Somerville ditched on him he was a good worker. Quiet, he kept pretty much to himself – a bit of a loner. As far as he knew he'd never been married, although he was living with someone for a while a few years back. He can't remember her name, but he does have the details of his sister. Her name is Stella Wright and she's currently living in Chicago. Somerville has her down as his next of kin. I've tried calling, but haven't gotten a reply yet."

A forced cough behind them, make both men turn round.

"Jethro…I've just had the strangest conversation with Tony's doctor. For some bizarre reason he seems to be under the impression I'm taking over Tony's care."

Gibbs was expecting a visit from Ducky. He hadn't been avoiding him, but he also hadn't sought him out either. From the sour expression on the ME's face it was clear Ducky was just as _thrilled_ at his decision as Doctor Anderson was.

"I do hope you're not seriously considering removing young Anthony from hospital…Have you forgotten it was only a couple of days ago he nearly died?" Ducky said pointedly, his voice taking on the familiar shape edge when he was displeased.

"No, Ducky, I haven't…which is why I want him out of there." Gibbs saw his mouth open about to protest further. While he respected the hell out of his old friend, he wasn't going to back down on this one. "Look…someone in that hospital not only told Tony's attacker he was still alive, they supplied the means to kill him. I've beefed up the security as much as I can, but there are still too many people with access to him for my liking. Fact is, Ducky, Tony isn't going to be safe until I can move him somewhere secure."

There was a tense silence as the two men continued to stare each other out. Ducky ended the impasse with a sigh. "Very well…but only on the condition you don't put him in one of those filthy safe houses." The older man's nose wrinkled in disgust. "I hate to think what he would catch – his recovery could be set back by months!"

"He's coming to stay with me." As Gibbs told him, he saw McGee raise an eyebrow.

"_Err_…does Tony know about this, Boss?"

"He will tomorrow…unless you're planning on telling him sooner?" McGee flushed scarlet, shook his head and quickly went back to work.

Gibbs could imagine Tony's reaction, and wasn't about to get him wound up in advance. He reckoned that by tomorrow DiNozzo would be stir crazy. He'd be happy to be anywhere than stuck in hospital – at least Gibbs hoped so. He planned to take his work home. If something cropped up and he was needed elsewhere, one of the team would take his place. Whether Tony agreed or not, he wasn't well enough to take care of himself. Right now his safety took precedence over his privacy so he'd just have to suck it up.

"Ducky, you can drop by anytime and set up whatever he needs, but just so we're clear I'm planning on getting him out of there by tomorrow afternoon."

"There's not _too_ much I suppose. Doctor Anderson said Anthony would be off the drip by tonight, but I can easily insert another one if needed. It's just monitoring really. We have to make sure his heart and general health remains unaffected by the digitalis. In addition I'll need to keep an eye on his wounds. According to the good doctor they are healing nicely, but regular wound checks are essential to make sure they are kept free from infection." Ducky mumbled the list of instructions as if to himself, and Gibbs suppressed a smile.

He knew he could rely on Ducky. Hell, he could rely on all of his team. Together they would keep Tony safe and get him through his ordeal. Only then could they heal. Tony was the one who'd been attacked, but if one of them got hurt – they all suffered.

Just then his cell rang. "I'll be right down, Abs."

ooooOoooo

He flinched when met with a wall of noise as he walked into the lab. With the racket she called music breaking the sound barrier it was a given she couldn't have heard him arrive, but as usual Abby sensed his presence. She turned round with a smile. "How's Tony? Did he like my chicken soup?"

Gibbs suddenly remembered the container still lying in his boot, so bypassed the second question. "He's getting out tomorrow."

"Fantastic!" Abby jumped up and down, then stopped dead and looked at him with suspicion. "That's great, Gibbs, but isn't it well…kinda soon?"

He sighed, not wanting to get into the argument all over again. "He's coming to stay with me…Ducky will be taking care of him."

She beamed. The smile lit up her face. "I like it! Family taking care of its own. That's so cool!"

Gibbs couldn't stop a small smile at Abby's description. The girl wasn't wrong, but he needed to get her focus back on the job. "_You_ called _me_, Abby?"

Abby pulled back her shoulders and immediately returned to her bench. "I managed to isolate the syringe used to doze Tony with the digitalis. _And_…drum roll please?" She waited for a response. When there was none, apart from his impatient expression, she continued. "I got a print! Unfortunately…there nothing on IAFIS, but when you bring in this guy for questioning, I'll be able to do a comparison."

"Good work, Abs…Did you get anything from the pictures I took of the bruising?"

Her face fell and she shook her head sending her ponytails bouncing round her face. "Sorry, Gibbs…The images were too indistinct."

"Did you find the vial?"

"Yeah…but whoever handled it must have been wearing gloves. There were no prints."

Gibbs hadn't expected any. If one of the medical staff was the mole and they'd stolen the digitalis, they would have known to wear gloves. Somerville had been careless. Miller said the guy had been wearing latex gloves when he arrived, but Gibbs guessed he'd probably ditched them along with the syringe – hence the print. Either Somerville was naïve, stupid, or maybe he thought because he didn't have a criminal record he was untouchable. That would shortly change.

"What about the DNA results?" He asked, already guessing what the answer would be.

Abby put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "I'm good, Gibbs…_very_ good. In fact I'm the best there is, but even I can't perform miracles."

"How long, Abs?"

She threw her hands up in the air, and gave him the look. "I've isolated what was in every syringe _and_ vial in the trash, _then_ I had to take fingerprints. And that, oh great impatient one, does _not _include taking samples from fifty-seven items for DNA analysis!"

He waited until the rant finished, then handed over the Cat Pow. "So...what are we talking about?"

She shook her head and the smile began to reappear. "Another twenty-four hours."

"You've got eighteen, but I'd prefer them in twelve."

Abby took a sip from the drink, peering at him from under hooded lids. "I'll see what I can do."

"That's good enough for me." Gibbs smiled, kissed the top of her head and walked away.

Before the door even closed he heard the loud music crank up again. He wondered how she could concentrate. Heck, he wondered why the hell her ears didn't bleed. Yet Abby was the best and if the music helped her get Tony's assailant, he would buy her next CD himself.

ooooOoooo

Tony didn't know how Gibbs had swung it and frankly he didn't care. He was just glad to be getting out.

He didn't mean to be ungrateful. If it wasn't for the care he'd received he'd have died, gone, passed over, bought the farm – whatever the hell that meant. Anyway, instead of chewing the fat with his heros, the long gone movie greats like James Dean and Cagney, he was still in the land of the living. Tony literally owed them his life _but_ he hated hospitals. At least wherever Gibbs was stashing him he'd get some freedom back. He just hoped it wasn't the safe house…

"I'm going to miss you, Tony."

Nurse Alison of the soft hands hadn't disappointed when he saw her in the flesh. She wasn't exactly his type, he preferred brunettes, but slim and beautiful she was easy on the eye. She had a Munro look going on with her flicked platinum blond-hair, and generous, red lips. Her sultry, come-to-bed brown eyes held a promise of things to come. Sure, she was a _little _younger than he'd expected, but that didn't matter. After all, he was in his prime. He flashed a beaming smile as she tucked the blanket round his waist. "I'll miss you too…It's a pity you don't give house calls."

She gave the blanket an extra tweak and bent down closer to the wheelchair and whispered in his ear. "My shift finishes at eight. If you wanted…I could pop round and check up on you?"

"That will not be necessary. I can assure you all his needs will be taken care off."

He choked, and the nurse patted his back while looking momentarily annoyed at Ziva's entrance. While he caught his breath Tony saw the tight smile on his team-mate's face as the two women glared at each other. It was all he could do not to laugh.

"Are you ready to leave?" Ziva asked curtly, her icy tone stifling any thought of a smart retort. Without waiting for an answer she turned to the nurse who was holding a paper bag. "Is this Agent DiNozzo's medication?"

In response the nurse dropped the bag on his lap with a thump. "You never mentioned she was your girlfriend."

"Ziva? **No! **She's my partner…" He felt himself go scarlet as Alison continued staring at him. "You don't understand. It's not like that either - We aren't together!"

"Indeed, we are most definitely _not_ involved!" Ziva blurted out.

The nurse looked from one to the other then shrugged. "_Right_...Anyway, goodbye, Tony. Take care of yourself."

In the awkward silence that followed Ziva took control of the wheelchair and guided it into the corridor. Although he could see the funny side, Tony was feeling a little embarrassed at the misunderstanding. Worse, he'd left without Alison's phone number.

"There are times I do not understand you." Ziva huffed as she pushed him into the parking lot.

He was tired and sore. The last thing he wanted was a lecture, especially when he didn't know why. "Why should you. I'm a man…I thought it was a given women didn't get us. At least that's what they say. By _they, _I mean women of course – no disrespect intended."

Ziva stopped the chair and stormed round to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips. "You think you are so funny. How amusing would it be if that nurse was the mole?! We nearly lost you, Tony…and you invite a suspect to make a _house call!"_

"I was _flirting,_ Ziva. You know…it's what I do." He waited for his words to have an impact, but she still looked pissed. "Look, how do you think I feel? One of the people who were _supposed _to be taking care of me tried to send me out in a box! Sure I like Alison, and if it turns out she's innocent I would like to take her out…but I'm not stupid. I'm glad to be getting out of there. Where I'm going now has to be safer than staying within striking distance of my attacker's accomplice." He saw the angry flush in her cheeks start to fade, replaced with an unreadable expression. "So…_where _are we going? The Ritz-Carlton?"

He winced as he eased himself out the chair. Everything hurt, and his legs felt like jelly. He was exhausted by the time he reached the car but he kept a smile pinned firmly on his face.

Ziva pulled over his belt and fastened it while giving him an impish smile. "You will find out soon enough. Of course, I could blindfold you if you wish…make it more of a surprise."

"No thanks. A couple of weeks ago that might have been an interesting proposition...these days I prefer to see where I'm going."

Her smile vanished and she looked horrified. "I am so sorry…I forgot…"

Tony hadn't intended to make her feel bad. He pushed back the uncomfortable memories, quickly changing the subject. "Don't sweat it. I've got my sight back and everything has worked out okay. Anyway, where are we going?"

Ziva started the engine and guided the car onto the road. "We are meeting up with Gibbs."

"I knew it…We _are_ going to the safe house after all. I just hope you and McGee cleaned it up after the last time."

"No…you are not going to the safe house. You will be staying with him at his home."

Surprised, Tony snapped round. It wasn't the smartest move as the pain in his head spiked and the world swam. He blinked, trying to focus. His stomach was something else. It was heaving but he pushed back the nausea, dreading the consequences if he puked in Ziva's car. When the red mist started to clear he realized she'd pulled over and was searching his face. She looked worried. "I told Gibbs this was unwise…I am taking you back to the hospital."

Tony knew he wasn't fooling her for a second but put his game face on anyway. "I'm fine…you just caught me by surprise that's all. Please…let's just get going."

Her eyes searched his face. "Are you quite sure?"

"Yeah…" He let his head fall back on the head rest, and closed his eyes.

"Very well." Ziva sounded unconvinced as she started the car.

Tony leaned against the leather seat listening to the thrum of the engine, grateful for a chance to pull himself together. Once the episode finally passed, he cast his attractive team-mate a sideways glance. He couldn't help noticing she was driving within the speed limit. It struck him he must really look like crap for Ziva to drive like a normal human being. Still, he was grateful for the consideration. Right now her usual breakneck speed might actually _break_ him apart.

"Okay, so I'm staying at Casa Del Gibbs_._ _Great_…the man doesn't even own a DVD player._"_

Ziva drew him a look. "Gibbs is taking you into his home to keep you safe…You should be more grateful, Tony."

"I am…sort of. And I like the guy. But how would you like to spend 24/7 under the same roof as your boss."

She smirked, and her eyes glinted with amusement. "Well you will soon be able to tell me. We will be there shortly."

Ziva pulled up outside Gibbs house and waited patiently as he painfully shuffled out the car and steadied himself. It didn't feel any better than the first time round but he sucked it up, straightened as much as his aching body allowed, and concentrated in putting one foot in front of the other. He was doing well until Gibbs opened the door just as he reached it. He stumbled, and would have fallen if his boss hadn't grabbed him.

"I've got you, Tony. Come inside…_roomie_."

ooooOoooo

TBC

I think most of you guessed where Tony would be staying, but there's still more of this mystery to unfold!

And again, I can't thank you wonderful folks enough for all the reviews! Your support is amazing!

I hope you'll also review this chapter, as I really love to know what you think - Joanie.


	9. Chapter 9

**HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT.**

**CHAPTER 9**

Tony grinned when McGee handed over a laptop. Tim had downloaded it with his favorite movies, but despite his insistence about watching The Godfather, he dozed off while Ducky checked his vitals. The ME gave the sleeping man a small smile as he pulled the covers over his chest, then after tilting the blinds to shut out the sunlight, walked out the bedroom quietly closing the door behind him.

Gibbs looked round as Ducky walked into the kitchen. "How's he doing?"

"He's sleeping. Young Anthony really shouldn't be out of the hospital this soon, but…I do believe you were right, Jethro, this is indeed the place for him. At this stage of his recovery what he needs most is rest. Here, he will be able to rest easy in the knowledge that he is safe amongst friends."

"Do you want tea, Ducky?" Gibbs opened a cupboard and the ME smiled at the sight of his usual brand.

Ducky shook his head. "Thank you, but not this time. Before the shooting Mr Palmer had asked for this afternoon off to take his good lady out for her birthday. He has said that he doesn't mind holding the fort, however…as our patient is settled for the time being I will go back to relieve him. Here's a note of Tony's medication timetable but if you have any questions or concerns, give me a call. When he wakes try and get him to eat something. Keep it light. It's important to avoid upsetting his stomach, and no coffee. In any event, I will return this evening to check him over."

"Thanks, Ducky…I'll see you later."

Gibbs poured out coffee into three striped mugs and laid them on the table of his lounge. Tim took a sip and grimaced before putting his back on the tray, but Ziva wasn't even aware the beverage was available. She hadn't taken her eyes off the road outside the front window since she'd arrived.

"Anything?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva took one more glance then moved towards him. "No…I do not believe I was followed, Gibbs."

"Good…now come over and get your coffee."

"Perhaps I should sit in the car for a while to make sure."

"Ziva…trust your judgement – I do. Now come and sit down..."

Ziva said nothing but her sharp look spoke volumes. Gibbs wondered if she was going to give him an argument, but after a moment she took a seat beside Tim on the couch.

He remained standing nursing his coffee. "McGee…what do we have on the sister?"

"I spoke with her this morning, Boss. She told me that after their parents died in an RTA five years ago Vincent, who'd lived with them, went off the rails for a while. He hooked up with a crack head called Coralee…she never found out her last name…and because she tried to warn him, he cut off all contact with her. That was until a couple of years back. One day he called out the blue. Told her it was all over. Apparently Coralee had emptied his bank account before bailing on him. Anyway, as far as she knows there hasn't been anyone since."

"When did she last speak to him?" Ziva asked.

"On his birthday, about a month ago." Tim answered then continued. "She tired calling last week but the line in his apartment was dead, and there was no answer on his cell. I've tried to get a trace on it but didn't get far. It's a burner phone so I reckon he's probably dumped it. When I get back to the Navy Yard I'm going to go over his call log, see if anything jumps out."

"If Coralee was into drugs there's a good chance she'll have a police record." Gibbs suggested.

"I will check it out." Ziva announced as she rose to her feet in one fluid movement.

Tim snapped shut his laptop and rose to follow his team-mate. He turned round at the last moment. "Do you need anything, Boss? There's a store round the corner."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. "Just results, McGee…"

Tim nodded. "I'm on it, Boss."

"Indeed," Ziva agreed, her focused expression telling him she was eager to get back on the hunt for Tony's assailant. "We will call you as soon as we get anything."

Left alone he swallowed the rest of his coffee and wandered to the bedroom. He'd given his room to Tony. It was more comfortable than the guest room and right now, DiNozzo's comfort was more important than his own. He opened the door a crack but didn't go further. The low snores drifting towards him told him his second in command was still sleeping and he didn't want to disturb him.

Gibbs smiled, and felt himself start to relax a little, but _only_ a little. In this house Tony was safe but until they caught Somerville he would never be completely out of harm's way. At least now they were getting closer. But why was the question. What _had _Tony done that Somerville wanted him dead?

ooooOoooo

As awareness crept in Tony blinked the sleep from his eyes. Confronted by the strange surroundings his heart started racing wondering where the hell he was. It was only when the darkened room came into focus and his brain caught up, that he remembered he was staying with Gibbs. He immediately relaxed, the relief palpable as he knew he was safe. Staying with the boss might not have been his first call, or even his second, but Leroy Jethro Gibbs cared for his own, and Tony knew that while he was under his roof no one would harm him.

He realized something else too. He was hungry. A waft of something tasty was making his nose twitch and his stomach growl - in a good way. That in itself was a relief. He'd only just started to hold food down after the concussion, when the digitalis poisoning did a major number on his stomach. The last couple of days hadn't been fun. When he hadn't been puking up, he'd been sleeping. Even the thought of food had made him want to barf. Now he felt he could manage something. Especially something that smelt so good.

Tony was tired of wearing hospital garb so was pleased to find someone had laid out a pair of grey sweatpants and matching zipper jacket over the end of the bed. The pants didn't present too much of a problem, but getting into the jacket was another ball game altogether. It was his shoulder that had taken fire, but any attempt to move his arm was so painful it nearly took his breath away. The sharp, slick pain rendered the limb almost useless. By the time he'd completed the painful manoeuvre and done up the zipper, he was trembling. Sweaty and exhausted, his took stock of his situation. He was beat and another nap was tempting, but another sniff of the warm, beckoning odour got him to his feet and out the door.

"'Bout time…I was starting to think you would never wake up. Take a seat."

He'd eaten at Chez Gibbs before. It was usually take out although the boss made a mean steak. As he watched the man by the stove he wondered what made him tick. Tony had worked with him for ten years now. While there were times he thought he'd broken through the shutters, Gibbs would close up and just like Iron Man the amour would creep back and his stoic mask would be back in place. At the end of the day it didn't matter. Sure he was curious. Who wouldn't be? The man was an enigma. He was also a mentor, and he felt closer to Gibbs than he did to his own dad.

The couch wasn't uncomfortable but stiff and sore he winced as he slumped against the cushions. Tony didn't like to show his pain to the world either, so presented a smiling face when Gibbs put down a plate of steaming stew in front of him. His nose crinkled and his eyes closed as he breathed in the aroma. "This smells good, Boss."

"Well…_eat_ it, don't _sniff_ it, DiNozzo."

Gibbs sat down beside him and got stuck in, but mindful of the last couple of days, Tony took his time. The chicken was moist and tender, the vegetables cooked to perfection. It tasted as good as it looked and he savoured each mouthful, but soon became full. He felt guilty about the amount of food left on the plate. Tony hated waste, but he didn't want to push his luck. It was the most he'd eaten in days, now all he had to do was keep it down.

Gibbs didn't comment on the leftovers, just taking the plates away.

"That was great…Is it an old family recipe?"

Gibbs lips turned up at the edges. "Yeah…dad taught me to make it the last time I visited. It was my grandmother's."

Tony liked the old man. He was a character, just like his son. "How's he doing?"

"He's fine…I'm going fishing with him next vacation." Gibbs poured himself a cup of coffee, but handed Tony a glass of milk. He was about to comment on it when Gibbs forestalled him. "How are you, Tony…and I want the truth."

He took a sip of the cold milk, and actually found himself enjoying it. It also gave him a moment to gather his thoughts. "I'm fine…really. I just want to get who did this so I can get on with my life."

Gibbs listened and nodded. "We will."

For a moment neither man spoke until Gibbs' cell phone broke the silence. Gibbs' relaxed expression fled and the boss man was back in residence as he listened to Ziva's report.

"Uh huh…yeah, I've got it. I'll show it to Tony and get back to you." The call terminated and Gibbs handed over his cell. On the screen was a picture of a mug shot. It was a blond woman with short, spiky hair. Even through the heavy makeup he could see her eyes were dull, and her skin was ravaged by substance abuse. He could also tell she was young. She couldn't have been older than nineteen or twenty. "This is Coralee Adams, Anderson's one time girlfriend. Do you recognize her?"

Tony stared at the picture but got nothing. "No…_well_, there is something familiar about her, but I can't figure out from where. I've arrested a lot of kids like her, Gibbs…It's sad, but over the year they all sort of blur into one."

He tried to hand the phone back, but Gibbs locked eyes with him. "Take another look. That picture was taken fifteen years ago. Try to imagine her older, maybe with different hair color."

His headache was notching up but he scanned the picture taking in every feature. There was something about the woman, but right now his muzzy brain wasn't co-operating. "Sorry, Boss…I've a feeling we've meet, but right now I'm coming up empty as to where and when."

Gibbs took the phone back. Tony hated disappointing him. Everyone was doing their best to find out who was trying to kill him, but so far he'd been no help whatsoever. He wasn't even aware Gibbs had gone into the kitchen until he came back with a couple of pills. "It's time for your meds. Ducky said they make you sleepy so maybe you should go to bed."

Tony hated the doped up feeling he got with medication, but the look Gibbs gave him brooked no argument. He only delayed the inevitable for a second before knocking them back with a swig of milk. The bitter aftertaste made him shudder. Gibbs extended a hand to help him up, but Tony was sick of lying in bed. "How about a movie?"

"Maybe tomorrow, right now you look beat…besides, Ducky will have my hide if I don't follow his instructions."

"Yeah, _right_…I can tell how terrified you are." Tony smirked, but still wasn't willing to give up just yet. "Tell you what. How about we watch the news while I finish my milk? Then I promise to go for a nap like a good boy."

"Somehow I doubt you ever did what you were told…Okay, the news and that's it." Gibbs raised an eyebrow, the hand dropped by his side and he sat back down.

It was a small victory, and Tony couldn't suppress a smile. He sipped his milk aware of Gibbs watching him. He tried to stay alert but it wasn't long before the meds started to kick in, and weak and lethargic his hand started to shake. He flinched and his head snapped round when the glass was taken out of his hand.

Gibbs was on his feet looking at him with a mix of concern and thinly veiled impatience. "Time for bed - _now._ I'm _not _carrying you, DiNozzo."

Tony took the extended hand and was grateful for Gibbs' strength as half way up he nearly fell back on the couch. "Thanks, Boss…Guess I was tireder than I thought."

"Ya think?"

Dizzy, he was trying to steady himself when a news report on a missing girl flashed up on the screen. He recognized her. The hair was a different color and he couldn't remember where or when, but an image of her tear stained face set off an alarm bell in his head.

"_DiNozzo_…I meant what I said. If you fall on the floor you can sleep there…"

"Boss…I've seen that kid."

Immediate alert, Gibbs eyes were drawn to the screen. "You're sure?"

"As sure as I can be…The girl I saw had short hair and it was dark…not blond. If you take me to the lab Abby could do a reconstruct -"

Suddenly he stumbled. Gibbs cursed under his breath and caught him before he hit the floor. He took his arm and slowly shouldered him towards the bedroom. "Later, Tony…right now you're dead on your feet. You wouldn't even make it past the front door before passing out."

"But the kid…"

Gibbs helped him on the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Where did you see her?"

He racked his brains, but his head was fuzzy. It was so full of cotton wool he couldn't think straight. "I don't know…"

"When, Tony? Was it while you were working a case?" Gibbs encouraged

"Try…trying to remember…"

Frustrated, Gibbs could only watch as Tony's face went slack and he fell asleep. He rushed into the lounge, quickly retrieved his cell and punched in Abby's number. If it turned out to be a missing person's case the FBI would have jurisdiction. But until there was proof Tony was right, Fornell could wait.

ooooOoooo

TBC.

At last Tony has remembered! Now all he has to do is figure out the rest...

Many thanks again for all the alerts, and a huge thank you to all the lovely folks who take time out their busy day to review. I really appreciate it! I am genuinely thrilled by the response to this story!

I do reply to everyone whose account allows it, but unfortunately I can't reply to those who review as a guest as FF doesn't allow it. Therefore, to the guest reviewer who asked if there was going to be more Tony whump - the answer is yes! Cause in my book there is never too much whump!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review as I love to hear your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

**HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT.**

**CHAPTER 10**

Gibbs punched the button terminating the call, and threw his cell onto the couch.

He wasn't mad at Ducky. It wasn't fair to shoot the messenger. Tony would be out for hours, not his fault either - it was just bad timing. His gut was telling him that the two cases were connected, but he wouldn't get answers until his second was awake. Frustrated, all he could do was prepare the ground work. He watched Ziva's car pull up and passed her in the doorway. Satisfied Tony would be safe in her capable hands, he headed back to the Navy Yard. Abby grinned, launching herself at him when he walked into the lab.

"Gibbs! I was just about to call you. The DNA results have come through."

Ever since Tony's revelation, he hadn't been able to get little Joanne Isaac out of his mind. He'd forgotten the DNA results would be due. "What have you got for me, Abs?"

"I've eliminated all the medical staff – they're clean, Gibbs. I'm so_ooo_ happy about that! I mean it just too hinky to think anyone there could have done it...The nurses on that ward are so _nice._ Even the thought that someone who was supposed to be helping Tony had tried to kill him, was creeping me out."

He was in no mood to play games, not even with Abby. "If you've got nothing on the medical staff, then what the hell _do_ you have?"

"Grouchy today, aren't we?" She drew him a look. "And for the record I didn't call…_you_ came to see me." Abby huffed, bristling as she tottered back to her monitor. "I got a hit from the person who handled the vial." She didn't look at him as she brought the picture of a middle aged woman up on the screen. "Meet Sharon Adams. She's one of the cleaning staff at the hospital…"

"And mother of Coralee." McGee finished the sentence as he came into the room. "Sharon Adams did fifteen years for the manslaughter of her husband, Coralee's father…a marine. She's been clean since she got out nine years ago, nothing…not even a parking ticket. For the last seven, she's been working for Watergate Cleaners. They took over the contract to provide janitorial services in Bethesda a couple of years back. Mrs Adams normally works on the floor just below Tony's so wasn't interviewed. Will I bring her in, Boss?"

His mind was racing as more pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place. Somehow Tony's shooting and the kidnapping were linked, and it looked like Coralee Adams was the glue holding it together. The only thing he didn't understand – why was Somerville involved? One thing was looking more and more likely. Tony had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. If he was right, and it was the missing girl he'd seen, then the attempts on his life made sense. The kidnapper wouldn't want to leave any witnesses behind.

"Boss…"

"Bring her in, McGee…but from the hospital, not her home. And be vague. I don't want her to know what it's about. I think she might be mixed up with another case. If she is, I don't want to spook her."

Tim raised an eyebrow, and Abby stopped looking cross. "Is this other case the reason you came to see me?"

"Yeah…I want you to do photo simulations on both Coralee Adams and Joanne Isaac…The little girl who went missing a few weeks ago." He ignored their gasps of surprise and carried on. "Tony didn't recognize the picture of Coralee, but…when he was watching the news article something fell into place. He's sure he's seen the girl. " He said quietly.

"Does Fornell know about this?"

Gibbs drew McGee a warning look. "No, he doesn't. Given there might not even be a link, I'm not going to involve the FBI until I'm sure. Tony's usually pretty observant, but he was doped up with meds when the news was on. Fell asleep before I could get to the bottom of it. Anyway…when he comes to, I'm bringing him into the lab to see what you come up with, Abby."

"And I will be ready, oh great Boss Man. My wish is your command – I'll not let you down." Abby stood up straight and saluted.

He went over and whispered in her ear. "You never do, Abs."

"You still here, McGee?"

Tim flushed slightly. "Leaving now, Boss."

"Tim…" Gibbs call stopped him in his tracks.

"Yes, Boss?"

Gibbs gave him a nod. "You did good today."

The case was coming together, though not in the way he'd expected. While there was no hard evidence, there was no reason to involve the FBI. However, if the cases were linked, things could get messy real fast.

Gibbs still wanted to maintain control of his case. How to do that without pissing off Fornell was another matter. Not that it bothered him _too_ much. He liked Tobias, heck, they'd even worked well together in recent years, but, it was his job to take down Tony's assailant. No-one was going to take that away from him. Family took care of its own…

ooooOoooo

Her file said Sharon Adams was fifty-seven but the woman on the other side of the screen looked at least ten years older. Her short dyed red hair was grey at the roots. Her brown eyes so dark, they were almost devoid of expression.

Gibbs could tell a lot about someone by gauging their reaction as they waited in the cold, stark room for interrogation. He already knew Sharon Adams would be a tough nut to crack. She had a stillness that would have intimidated many. There was no anxiety or fear. In fact the only emotion he could detect was resignation. This woman not only knew something, she was carrying the world on her shoulders.

Part of him felt sorry for her. The woman hadn't had any breaks. She'd spent a large chunk of her life inside for killing the man who'd abused her. In the process she'd lost her child – Coralee – to the system. It was a harsh sentence with a crummy outcome for both of them, but he couldn't change the past. It was his job to get the truth and he would, even if it took all day.

She looked round unfazed as he walked in. "I don't suppose I can smoke in here?"

He didn't speak, only pointing to the no smoking sign on the wall as he sat down at the other side of the table. He was aware of the woman watching him as he opened the folder, and met her steady gaze as he looked up. "Do you know why you're here?"

The woman shrugged, looking bored. "Your boy said something about random security checks at Bethesda," Her eyes wandered around the room, then back to him with a tight smile, "but I don't buy it. I'm not getting this special treatment for nothing." She paused to study him closely. "You were a marine. I can tell. You guys have that certain _air_ about you… not to mention you've stuck with that dumb hair cut." She chuckled, but there was no humor in her voice and her eyes grew hard as granite.

"Someone tried to kill an NCIS Agent… Anthony DiNozzo, while he was recovering on the floor above where you work. Do you know anything about that?" He passed over Tony's photograph but she barely glanced at it, immediately pushing it back.

"No…why should I?"

Every victim was important, but Tony wasn't _any_ victim, he was a member of his team. Gibbs pushed down his anger at her indifference and looked up expressionless. "I know your husband was a marine, and I also know what happened. I don't suppose you like the Navy much. It's clear neither you nor your husband got the support you needed after he was injured."

"Support! That's a joke. Bill was a good man…or at least he used to be. My husband was proud to serve his country and I used to be proud of him...that was until a roadside bomb blew up the truck he was in. It killed three men in his squad. He was in a coma for days, but all I cared about was he'd survived. I remember being relieved his tour of duty was over. That I didn't need to worry about that knock on the door. But the moment I visited him in hospital I could see he'd changed. It wasn't long after he got home the beatings started. In the beginning I made excuses for him. Told myself it was my fault for bothering him with trivial things while he was still healing…that was until the night I ended up in hospital."

She paused, and when she started speaking again, there was an edge to her voice. "Some women would have kept it quiet, but I told the doctors what happened – I was worried about Coralee. Bill hadn't laid a hand on her yet, but she was terrified of him. Anyway, they sent him to a so-called counsellor, but it only made things worse. He was smart enough to tell them what they wanted to hear, but he was furious at me for blowing the whistle on him. The day it happened, the day I killed him…I was preparing to leave. I was making sandwiches for the trip when he walked in and saw the luggage by the door. His face turned scarlet, and he punched me in the gut. While I was squirming on the floor he told me I could go, but Coralee would be staying with him. I couldn't let that happen, Agent Gibbs. I lunged at him...I didn't even know there was still a knife in my hand until he stared at me, shocked. Then I saw the blood." Sharon's hands balled into fists on the table. "I know what I did was wrong, but the jury didn't give a shit about the abuse I'd endured. All they cared about was I'd murdered a war hero. What they didn't know was it wasn't just me they punished. Coralee suffered too. There was no one to take her and she ended up in the system. She was only eleven…" She looked momentarily angry, but the bland impassive mask was soon firmly back in place.

He waited a few moments before asking his next question. "Do you see your daughter much?"

"No…but my relationship with my daughter is no concern of yours."

"It is when she gets you to steal for her…" His eyes glittered with anger but he kept his tone neutral. The woman visibly paled, but she said nothing. "You can stop lying to me, Mrs Adams. We already know your daughter has a relationship with a man called Vincent Somerville…the man we suspect for the shooting of Special Agent DiNozzo. Now, we have your DNA on the vial of digitalis that was used in the attempted on his life -"

"What? No! Sure…I stole the vial, I'll admit to that - but I never tried to kill your agent." As the words tumbled out Sharon Adam's face showed a mix of surprise, horror and disbelief. Her reaction gave him a jolt too. It wasn't what he'd expected. There was more to this. A lot more. Gibbs sat back and waited for her to continue.

"When Coralee asked for the vial of digitalis, at first I said no. I've never been in trouble since I got out of prison and I need my job. Then she told me Vinnie needed the medication for a heart condition. I told her he should go to the hospital, but she said he owed some dangerous people a lot of money and was lying low. I didn't want to do it, but my daughter needed me…" She smiled, but this time it was a sad smile, self deprecating. "Cleaners are like wallpaper, Agent Gibbs. With skills I'd picked up inside it wasn't that hard to get into the dispensary. Damn it - I don't understand! She told me this agent of yours was an old friend. Called me when she heard he was shot, asked me to keep an eye on him. You must be wrong. This doesn't make any sense. Why would Coralee want him dead?"

Gibbs could tell she was rattled. He watched the red flush in her cheeks travel down her neck as the chinks started to appear in her armour. He let her squirm for a moment before he spoke again. Gibbs chose to ignore her question and went back to basics. "So…you have seen her then?"

She turned the glass of water round, staring into its depths. He could see the conflict raging within her. Question was, would she give up her daughter or not?

"Don't be smart…I've already told you I've seen her. Look, when they put me inside my little girl turned to drugs. After I got out, I spent every cent I had trying to find her. It took me over two years and when I did…she was pulling tricks to fund her habit. I tried everything I could to get her clean, and for a while I even got her back on track. Coralee enrolled in a nursing course, was doing well too…until her old dealer tracked her down. She bled me dry, Agent Gibbs. Don't get me wrong, she's my kid. I would have given her everything but she needed money…money I didn't have. I came home one night to find her gone and truthfully, I didn't think I would see her again. So, when she contacted me out of the blue a couple of weeks ago I was relieved. She introduced me to Vinnie…and my granddaughter." She smiled. "I never even knew she'd had a kid. Anyway, she told me that Amy was Somerville's child. She'd left him before she knew she was pregnant – high on drugs at the time. When she found out she was expecting, Coralee didn't think he'd welcome her back...she'd bled him dry too. It was only recently after she gotten clean that she wanted a fresh start, a better life for her and the kid. Coralee paid him a visit, told him about his girl and they hooked up again. I could tell he was pleased to be a dad. He was wearing a big soppy grin on his face. So did I when she told me they were thinking of settling here…What the hell's going on, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs slid over out the picture of Somerville and two photos of Joanne Isaac. One was the picture they showed in the news. In it she had long curly blond hair. The other, a simulated picture Abby had made up, showed the little girl with short dark locks. "Is this the girl…your _granddaughter_?"

He put them side by side. There was no mistaking they were the same child. She glanced at the pictures and her face fell, but said nothing.

Gibbs leaned back on his chair and forced a grin on his face. "I've met some con artists in my time, but your daughter ranks with the best." He held up the picture with the blond curls and put it in front of her face. "Joanne Isaac was snatched from central park in New York just over three weeks ago." His smile vanished, and his voice became icy cold as he pushed his point home. "Kidnapping is a Federal Offence, Mrs Adams, and withholding information makes you complicit. If you don't start giving me answers - you're never gonna see the outside of a prison again."

"No, you're _wrong_…" She prodded the picture of the dark haired child. "This is Amy - Coralee's child!"

"Look at the picture! Go on…_look_ at it! You don't strike me as stupid, Mrs Adams. I get that you wanted to believe her, but c'mon…you must see that these two photographs are of the same kid!"

Her face twisted. "Why wouldn't I believe her…she's my daughter." She glared at him. "Men like you don't understand what it's like to have family. All you have is your job!"

He stood up and banged his fists on the table. "I understand alright. I understand that you've swallowed every lie your little girl fed you. Joanne Isaac was born to Lucille Isaac in Chicago just over two years ago. I haven't got a damn clue what prompted Coralee to take her, but I _do_ know your kid has got you in a whole mess of trouble, lady. Now…if family means as much as you say it does, tell me where she is so I can get this little girl back to her parents."

The woman's face crumpled as the truth sank in. "I don't know…"

"Stop protecting her, damn it!"

"I'm _not_ – I'd tell you if I knew!"

"Then tell me what you _do_ know!"

Gibbs watched her take a deep breath and compose herself. "I only saw Somerville and the child once. She dropped by when she first arrived in town...she needed money. I offered them a room at my place. I wanted to babysit…get to know my granddaughter, but Coralee said they were going to look at places that day. I never heard from her again until the night your agent got shot. At first I was pleased. I thought she'd changed her mind about letting me see Amy..."

Adams reached for the glass of water. Her hands were trembling slightly, and the glass shook as she took a sip.

"Go on…" Gibbs demanded, wanting to hear the rest.

"That's when she asked me about your agent...like I said before she told me to let her know how he was doing, but with all the security I never actually met the guy. When someone tried to kill him in the hospital, the place was buzzing with it. As Coralee knew him, I called to let her know. It was only after hearing her voice…it was so cold...I didn't want to believe my little girl was capable of doing something like that. I'm sorry…I've been a stupid woman. I wanted to believe Coralee was finally making a life for herself. All I've ever wanted is for my little girl to be happy."

Her eyes were red rimmed, but Sharon Adams didn't cry. She sat there broken, silent, a victim of her daughter's deception. She'd do time for the theft, which also made her complicit in Tony's attempted murder, but Gibbs couldn't feel sorry. Adam's wasn't stupid. If she'd used her brains instead of her heart, she should have realized something was off.

Tony had nearly died. A family was devastated by the disappearance of their only kid. He had answers but they still weren't the ones he was looking for. He got up, left the shattered woman behind, then pulled out his cell.

"Fornell…you'd better get down here. I've got information on the kidnapping case."

ooooOoooo

TBC

Now you have more pieces to the puzzle! Is this development anything like you expected? Please review. I'd love to know what you think!

And a huge thanks again for all the reviews so far! You guys are really awesome - Joanie.


	11. Chapter 11

**HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT**

**CHAPTER 11**

Fornell wore a sour expression as he stood with his arms folded watching the woman on the other side of the glass. "I want a crack at her."

"Knock yourself out…"

He raised an eyebrow as he slowly turned round to look at the man by his side. "I can sense a _but_ coming…"

Gibbs shrugged. "She's a victim, Tobias. Her daughter conned her. Made her believe the kid was her granddaughter. She doesn't know where they're holding out. If she did…I'm pretty sure she would tell us. But…feel free if you want that _crack._"

"I hope you're not holding out on me, Jethro."

"What is this, Fornell? I called _you_…remember?

Gibbs knew Tobias like a book. It could read like a mystery novel sometimes, but he knew his tells. Thing was, the guy was also good at recognizing his. He had been holding back, but only until he'd been sure.

Fornell gave him a tight smile. "So you did…Which makes me curious. What made you think our cases were connected?"

"I didn't know they were. I've been chasing up leads to find out who tried to kill Tony. They led us to a guy called Vincent Somerville. When he tried to finish the job in Bethesda a few nights ago, I got DiNozzo out of there and took him to my place for safe keeping. It was when we were watching TV he remembered seeing the girl. He was doped on pain meds at the time so I didn't get much more out of him. It was only when the DNA results linked Sharon Adams to the attempted murder in Bethesda that the pieces started to fall into place. Her daughter, Coralee Adams, is Vincent Somerville's partner, and you know me - I don't believe in coincidence...Tony said the kid looked different. As a hunch I showed Adams a mock up picture of the girl he'd described. Adam's recognized her straight away. Coralee is passing Joanne Isaac off as her own daughter. She's calling her Amy.

Fornell's mouth twisted. "Some hunch…You got lucky, Gibbs. What if Adams hadn't recognized that photo…"

"She did - that's all that matters. We now know Tony got shot because he'd seen the girl…but just so we're clear - Somerville's mine."

Fornell locked eyes with him. "Kidnapping…especially kidnapping of a minor supercedes any vendetta you have, Gibbs. I get you're angry at one of your team getting hurt, but this is my case now…"

"Is it hell! And for the record I don't do vendettas. Somerville hurt one of mine, Tobias. I want justice for Tony, that's all."

The two men glared at one another. Gibbs didn't know how much time passed until Tobias broke the impasse. The FBI agent shrugged. "Tell you what, why don't we work together on this one. The cases are linked…it would make sense to share intel."

It was Gibbs turn to raise an eyebrow. "Isn't that what I'd just said?"

Fornell shook his head and smiled. "If you say so…Okay, I'll bring you up to speed on what I know. On the day Joanne was abducted one of the traffic cams outside the park showed a blond woman leaving with a kid fitting her description. It's possible your man wasn't involved…at least not at the start. Less than twenty-four hours later a ransom demand came into the bureau via an internet café. A drop was set up for the day after, but whether they got spooked or it was a diversionary tactic I dunno…no-one showed. The stakeout was a bust. We've heard nothing from the kidnapper since."

Gibbs knew this was one he could lose. In kidnapping cases the FBI always had jurisdiction so he accepted the olive branch - at least for now. "We know Somerville was still working in San Francisco at the time so it's not likely he was involved in the abduction. I'm guessing Coralee spun him a line to use him as a prop. She's smart. She probably guessed you would be on the lookout for a woman with a kid. A couple travelling with their daughter wouldn't arouse the same suspicion."

"Now we just have to find them…When's DiNozzo getting here?" Tobias drawled.

Gibbs checked his watch. "Soon…I hope. A word of warning, Tobias. I know you want answers, so do I, but Tony's been through a lot..."

Tobias put his hands up, and gave him a thin smile. "I get it, Gibbs, he's one of your team, but we need to find that kid."

"We'll get them…DiNozzo knows what's at stake. He won't let the girl down."

A knock on the door followed the arrival of another FBI agent. "Sir…we've searched Sharon Adam's apartment. There was no sign of the kidnappers."

Fornell let out a long sigh and dragged a hand through his hair. "Right…get forensics down there. I want them to go through the place with a fine tooth comb. If the kidnappers so much as sneezed in there I want to know about it. When they're done, get the trace to Abby Sciuto."

"Using my staff already, Tobias?" Gibbs smirked.

There was a twinkle in Fornell's eyes. "You said it yourself, Gibbs…this is a joint investigation. But I hope your boy starts remembering soon. If he doesn't the Isaacs might never see their kid again."

ooooOoooo

Tony tensed up and gritted his teeth as Ducky examined his wound. The older man was being as gentle as he could, but even the lightest touch on his red swollen skin hurt like crazy.

"If you had taken your medication like I asked you to, this would have been a lot easier…for _both _of us." Ducky scolded as he sat back and looked at him. He retrieved a fresh dressing from his bag, placed it on the wound, then peeled off his latex gloves with a flourish.

"No can do, Ducky. I need a clear head to figure out where I saw that kid, and those bad boys make me loopy."

Ziva, standing in the open doorway, smirked. "You do not think you need mediation to achieve that, Tony."

"_Funny_…" He made a face at her, then turned to the ME. "Are you nearly done…Gibbs is expecting me."

Ducky paused and looked down at him through the spectacles perched at the end of his nose. "Jethro can wait. If it wasn't for the exceptional circumstances I would not be allowing this. As it stands, you are not leaving this house until I have given you a proper examination."

Frustrated, Tony threw his head back against the pillow and bit back a retort. He got that Ducky was only looking out for him, but with a missing kid involved Tony was desperate to get going. When Ducky momentarily looked away, he threw a pleading look to Ziva. She shrugged, but he could tell from her expression she wanted to be on their way as much as he did.

"Ducky…we will only be gone for a short time. Surely the rest can wait until he has spoken to Agent Fornell? I promise to bring him back here straight afterwards."

"Tony may leave once I'm finished, Ziva…and not before." Ducky replied. Undeterred, he wound a blood pressure cuff around his arm. When it beeped, the ME tutted. "Your blood pressure is higher than I would like…but I imagine part of that is down to agitation?" He glanced at his patient, and Tony gave him a tight smile. "Very well…I can see I'm not going to get any proper readings until you have done this. On you go…but on one condition - you take your medication as soon as you return. I understand you don't want anything to cloud your thinking, but you were given these pills for a reason, Tony. Suffering unnecessary pain is neither brave nor clever, and it only delays healing. Your body has suffered a major trauma. It needs rest to be able to heal."

Ziva nodded. "I will make sure he takes them, Ducky, and I will put him to bed when he gets back."

Ducky raised an eyebrow, and the two men exchanged a small smile at the _Zivaism_. "Thanks, Ducky."

In response the ME patted his leg. "I will see you later, Tony…try not to over tax yourself."

It was only after the ME left Tony wished he'd asked for help to get back into his jacket. When he picked it up to begin the fight to put it on, Ziva appeared at his side and proceeded to help him. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? You are wounded, Tony, it is not unmanly to ask for assistance." Her rebuke held frustration and hurt at not being asked.

Tony felt himself flushing slightly. "Thanks…sorry. Guess it's a _man _thing."

Ziva bent down to make eye contact with him. "Whatever _it_ is, to refuse help when you need it is what you Americans say…dumb."

There wasn't much he could say to that, but was spared from a prolonged lecture when her cell rang. He used the time to haul himself to his feet, and wriggle into his shoes. Without the meds he felt every ache in his body, and his shoulder hurt like a bitch. Still, it was almost worth the trade off. He could think clearly for the first time in days.

"Did you tell Gibbs we were on our way?"

Ziva nodded as she slipped her phone back into her belt. "Yes, but he wishes us to run an errand first. Sharon Adams is a diabetic. Her apartment is on route so we are to collect her medication on the way."

"How are you going to get in without keys?" He asked, and Ziva gave him an impish grin. In a flash he remembered her lock picking skills. "_Right_…I forgot I was working with Houdini's little sister. Let's get going then."

He winced as he eased himself into the car, and didn't murmur a single comment as Ziva secured his safety belt. She stopped midway to look at him. "I admire the way you have dealt with all of this Tony. You have been very…brave."

The compliment caught him unawares, and by the time he thought of a suitable reply Ziva had driven out onto the freeway. By then any comment was redundant, so to break the silence he put the radio on. Ben E. King was singing 'Stand by me' and as the Motown classic filled the car they shared a smile in the overhead mirror. He didn't know how he would've got through the last few days without Gibbs and the rest of the team. The people he worked with were more than workmates, more than friends. They were family and the lyrics said it all.

ooooOoooo

Coralee had been waiting for her dealer when she saw the pregnant woman playing with the cute blonde toddler in the park. From the expensive threads she was wearing the bitch had money. The rocks glinting on her finger told her she had a husband who'd give her whatever she wanted while she had nothing. No home. No children. Not even a man.

Watching Vinnie pacing the room, Coralee knew she still didn't have one, at least not a real man. He was a moron. Worse, he was a poor moron. Then again, she was starting to wonder who the biggest idiot was. Her for not thinking it through, or him for believing he was the father of the kid. She cradled the sleeping child in her arms and wished Amy really was hers. Why did some people have it all? All she wanted was a home and a family. Something that was stolen from her when her mom was put in prison. Was that really too much to ask?

"Your mother isn't answering her cell…" He ground out, his face creased with worry.

"Have you tried the hospital? Maybe she's working?" She was trying not to panic but her last fix was hours ago, and his constant pacing and negativity was getting on her nerves. She tightened her hold on the little girl, and the child whimpered in her sleep.

"Of _course_…I should have thought of that." He gave her a tight smile and dialled in the number.

Vinnie had seemed like the answer to her problems but now he was baggage, just white noise in the background. He wasn't what she was looking for, but she needed a man to make her plan work, and he'd been gullible enough to believe every lie she'd told him. The schmuck had even bought her cockamamie story about how the Isaacs had cheated a strung out junkie out of her baby. She'd put on the waterworks when she'd _broke_ down and told him she'd sold her child to them for a few hundred bucks. It wasn't abduction. She was simply taking back her own flesh and blood. Vinnie had never been smart. He was so desperate to be a dad he'd swallowed it all.

The Feds would be looking for a woman, or a man, but a couple with a child didn't attract the same attention. Hidden in plain sight Amy slipped under the radar. Problem was someone had seen her before she'd had a chance to touch up Amy's roots. Worse, it was a damn cop. As per usual Vinnie had screwed up and the SOB was still alive. While DiNozzo lived it was only a matter of time before he connected the dots and remembered what he saw. Coralee hated her life. She never had any luck.

Vinnie's hand was shaking when he came off the phone. "She left work early…I asked if she was sick, but the woman I spoke to clammed up on me. What if they found out she stole that drug? She knows about me. She saw Amy. I…I don't like this Coralee."

"_Shuddup_ and let me think!"

He seemed oblivious to her outburst and started raking a shaking hand through his hair. "I can't go back to the hospital to finish the job…the place is crawling with cops. And now we can't get hold of your mom…something is wrong, I know it. We need to get out of here!"

She counted to ten, and took a deep breath. No one was going to ruin her plans. Not the FBI and sure as hell not NCIS. What kind of deal were they anyway? She'd never heard of Navy cops before.

Coralee got into his face. "We keep our heads, that's what we do. Because you didn't get the job done right, we need to start making plans. Grab what you can, and I'll put Amy in the car. Then we go to mom's. If she's there, she'll give us some money. If she's not – we'll take everything she has."

Somerville looked at the little girl in her arms then went silent for a moment all trace of agitation gone. "She's not mine…is she? Ever since you told me about her, something hasn't felt right. I can't see anything of me in her…Amy doesn't look like you or your mom either. What have you done, Coralee?"

A knot formed in her stomach, and it wasn't from withdrawal. "Don't be stupid…of course she's yours. How many times do I have to tell you! These people took advantage of me…I'm not proud of selling my daughter, but what choice did I have -"

"**Stop **it! Stop lying to me! Amy isn't yours, you've kidnapped her…took her away from her family. Damn it to hell - I nearly killed a man because of your lies!" Vinnie turned his back on her and went over to look out the window. Anxious, her mouth went dry wondering what was going to come next when he turned round. "Look, Coralee, we can still make this right. I love you. I always have. That NCIS agents gonna be okay, so why don't we end this now? We can leave Amy somewhere she can be found. We can start again…have kids of our own. How about it, baby?"

She forced a smile on her face but her hands were trembling as she laid the child on the couch. "I'm sorry for lying to you, Vinnie. I know what I did was wrong but I wanted a child so much…I didn't know when I took her you would even take me back. A fresh start sounds good. Why don't you say goodbye to her while I get what we need."

"That's my girl." Vinnie grinned and pulled her into an embrace. He kissed the top of her head before going to gaze at the toddler for the last time.

Her heart was pounding as she rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She even saw the irony as she stuck the blade deep within his back. Vinnie gasped and stumbled backwards. His stunned expression of disbelief asking the unspoken question as his hand weakly tried to remove the blade. As he staggered towards her she moved out of reach. For a moment she thought she'd failed until his eyes glazed over and he fell boneless to the floor.

Amy was her child now. She wouldn't let anyone take her away.

ooooOoooo

TBC

Okay...I hope you're enjoying the way this story is panning out. Please let me know what you think!

And thank you all so much for the continued support for this story. I am delighted so many of you are still reading, and most of all reviewing. Your feedback means a great deal to me - Joanie.


	12. Chapter 12

**HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT**

**CHAPTER 12**

Tony was tired. It wasn't for the lack of sleep. He seemed to have done little else for days. But the drug-induced slumber hadn't stopped him tossing and turning, Joanne Isaac's tear-stained face, and her unspoken plea for help haunting his dreams. The knowledge that he'd seen her but didn't do a damn thing to help was eating away at him. He could visualise her in his mind's eye but where had he been? What had he been doing at the time?

"Muldoon is being arraigned this morning." Ziva's voice broke through his thoughts. Suddenly _something _clicked.

"Turn the car round. Take me to the Faraday estate."

Ziva gave him a look. "Why do you wish to go there? Gibbs is expecting us. He knows we are on our way. If we do not arrive soon he will _not_ be happy."

"He will if we find out where they're holding Joanne Isaac."

"You have remembered where you saw her." Her eyes sparkled. "Why did you not just say that!"

Ziva spun the car around, all thought of his comfort gone as Tony was thrown back into his seat. The smell of burning rubber invaded the small space as they raced in the opposite direction at breakneck speed. His body was aching, protesting at the rough treatment as he was bounced around but he didn't care. He only hoped his memory wasn't playing tricks. That, and the little girl was still alive.

Once he caught his breath, he pulled out his cell. "Gibbs…"

"_What the hell's keeping you, DiNozzo? Fornell is wearing a hole in the carpet."_

He flinched and pulled the phone back from his ear until the boss had finished his rant. "I know I'm late, but you won't mind why...I've remembered where I saw the kid."

"_Where?"_

Just at that moment Ziva changed lanes, cutting off a car at speed. He was thrown against the door and the cell phone fell onto his lap.

"_Damn it, Tony, Don't make me ask again!"_

"Sorry, Boss, Ziva cut off the connection…" He ignored her glare and held onto his cell as if his life depended on it. Then he realized - someone's did. "The Faraday Estate. You were on the phone to Vance when the kid ran into me. Before you ask, I don't know which house she came from, but it was on the last street we canvassed."

"_Good job…we'll meet you there." _

When the call terminated, he gently rubbed his sore arm.

"I can slow down if you wish."

Deep in thought, for a moment Tony had forgotten where he was. He turned to see Ziva watching him with concern. "It's cool…Too much time has been wasted already."

"Very well."

Ziva nodded then put her foot down – hard. Tony gritted his teeth against the _G-Force_ as the speed notched up and the car tore up the road. He was only mildly surprised when Gibbs arrived at the estate barely five minutes after they did. It wasn't long after that they found the house they were looking for...

ooooOoooo

"Is Tony okay?" Jimmy whispered to Ducky as he prepared the dead man's body for transport.

Ducky glanced over at the wounded agent. He was ashen faced, silent. Gibbs was saying something to him, but with all the activity going on it was impossible to hear what it was. Both men looked grim. Ducky sighed. "I would doubt it, Mr Palmer. Men like Tony and Gibbs like closure. With the man who shot him killed by another's hands, there is none to be found here…for either of them. And of course there is the matter of the child. The little girl is still missing."

"Time of death, Ducky?"

Ducky drew Fornell a scathing look.

It was well know that the ME only allowed his friends to use his nickname so when a reply wasn't immediately forthcoming, the FBI man ended the awkward silence. "Sorry…_Dr Mallard."_

The ME rose up to his full height. "The body is still warm. I would say no longer than forty minutes."

Gibbs and Tony came over to join them just as McGee appeared with a pair of sneakers in his hands. The soles were stained with dried blood. "I'm guessing when we get these to Abby…"

"That's my blood. I don't need Abby to confirm it. I would've recognized these sneakers anywhere. There are some things you don't forget, Probie."

McGee went silent.

"Bag them, McGee. Any sign of the gun?"

"No, Boss."

Fornell's mouth twisted. "My people haven't found it either. We have to assume the woman has it…along with the girl."

Tony saw something out the corner of his eye. He dodged the FBI agents scurrying around to retrieve it from the couch. "She's going to miss this." The pink fluffy toy poodle felt soft against his skin. It also showed signs of wear. This was a well loved toy. His hand was shaking as he gave it to Gibbs.

"_Jethro_…"

Gibbs caught Ducky's warning, and grabbed Tony's arm. The younger man swayed, but didn't fall. He waited until Tony was steady on his feet before nodding to Ziva. She stopped taking pictures and came over. "Take him back to my place."

Tony pulled away from his grasp. "No…I want to help."

In response Gibbs motioned for the rest to leave them. Ziva and McGee got the hint. It took a little longer for Fornell to roll his eyes before eventually moving away.

"Tony…there's nothing more you can do here. Look at yourself - you need to lie down."

"_More_…I didn't _do _anything. Oh, wait – I did. I had the chance to save a kidnapped child. She ran straight into my arms, but what did I do. Heck…I gave her _back _to the woman who'd snatched her!" His head was pounding, the sound of his own voice painful to his ears. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It didn't help.

"If you want to throw a pity party, go ahead - I won't be coming. Ziva…get him out of here."

Gibbs hadn't raised his voice but Tony knew he'd pissed him off. Right now, he didn't care. He wasn't leaving either. Not yet. Somerville's corpse was now ensconced in a body bag. Tony walked past Ziva, and stood in front of the gurney. "I want to see him."

Jimmy swallowed and glanced at Ducky for guidance. The ME only hesitated briefly before he nodded. As the zipper was pulled down revealing Somerville's face Tony saw the piercing blue eyes staring up at him, except now they were lifeless, as dead as the man himself.

He didn't know how he felt. He wanted to be angry, but the rage he'd felt after he'd been shot seemed redundant now. Would he have killed him if he'd had the chance? The answer would be yes, although a big part of him had wanted Somerville to face justice. Coralee had taken that decision out of his hands. It sucked, but he needed to get over it. He took one more look at the man who'd nearly ended his life then ignoring the concerned glances from everyone around him, turned on his heel and walked out the door.

ooooOoooo

"Where are you going?

Ziva answered without taking her eyes off the road. "I am taking you home…well…back to Gibbs home."

Tony wished he was going to his own place. He wanted to crawl into his apartment and shut the world out - at least till he got his head straight. "What about the insulin for Sharon Adams. I'm no medic, but she's a diabetic and without it…she could die."

"I am surprised you care," Ziva sounded slightly surprised.

"_What?_ Why wouldn't I?" Tony snarked, annoyed at the implication.

"It was Sharon Adams who stole the drug that nearly killed you. She was complicit…"

Tony put up his hand. "Sure…she stole the digitalis, and you're right - I'm not too happy about how that could have ended. But, from what I've heard she was a stooge."

"_Stooge_?"

He wasn't in the mood to give explanations, but he knew Ziva would pursue the question until she got an answer.

"Coralee _used_ her. Somerville I'm pissed at. Especially as I can't…" His hand balled into a fist as he swallowed his frustration. "Coralee…well there's a very _special _place for people like her, but Sharon Adams…she's a victim. Not as much as a _freaking_ victim as I am…but one all the same." Tony felt exhaustion creep in as the pent up anger left his body. "I'm not angry with her, Ziva. Besides, I think the woman will probably be punishing herself enough."

Ziva went quiet for a moment. "There are times when I wonder if I know you at all, Tony."

He shrugged. "_Sorry_ if I don't share your blood lust."

"You misunderstand me…I meant it as a compliment." Her ponytail bobbed as she glanced in the mirror before taking the next corner. "Very well, if you feel up to it, I will collect the medicine and take it to the Navy Yard before I take you back." When he didn't immediately answer she turned to look at him. "_Do _you feel well enough?"

Tony blinked, aware he'd zoned out a little. "Yeah…I'm fine. By the way. If Gibbs give you any flack, blame me."

Ziva's eyes flashed as she gave him a grin. "I am not afraid of Gibbs! His barking is worse than his bite. No man scares me."

He didn't doubt it. Tony tilted his head and considered the passionate but fiercely loyal woman sitting next to him. He was sure glad she was a friend. He hadn't enjoyed being on the end of her wrath when he'd killed Michael.

Ziva parked the car across from the red brick two story apartment building and checked her PDA. "This is the place. Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

"Don't you want me to come with you? Granted I wouldn't be much use in a fight, but I can still handle a gun."

Ziva was already checking the area as she answered. "That will not be necessary. In any case I can see the forensic team from the FBI preparing to leave." Tony glanced out and saw a man wearing clearly marked FBI overalls slam the back of a black SUV then get into the passenger side.

"If Coralee had made an appearance I am sure Fornell would have told us. I will be gone five minutes, no more." As she opened the door to climb out, she glanced back with a glint in her eye. "Call if you miss me too much."

Tony rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop smiling as he watched her walk across the road. He'd missed snarking with Ziva. Goofing around with McGee, he'd even missed the head slaps from Gibbs. Fact was he didn't even mind when he ended up being the butt of the joke. That was the worse thing about getting hurt. People treated you with kid gloves. Like a piece of Ducky's fine china that could break if you looked at it the wrong way. He wanted normal back.

It had been a crappy day, but at least he had closure – even if it had been forced upon him. Whatever, he hoped that he could now start getting his life back. With rehab ahead it would be a while before he would be on equal terms with the team, but maybe in a few days he could sweet talk the boss into letting him back to do paperwork.

He hadn't heard from his dad which was no big surprise, but the fact he could still be hurt by his lack of concern, was. His _death_ had been all over the news, but as per usual the old man hadn't even tried to contact Gibbs. He'd stopped making excuses for him long ago. Thought he built up barriers to protect himself against the hurt. He'd been wrong. Now, as well as being pissed at DiNozzo Snr, he was worried. Was dad okay? Had something happened to him? He was half way through punching in the numbers of his cell when a passing car caught his eye. He dialled Gibbs instead.

"DiNozzo…why are you calling? Are you sick?"

"Boss, I think we could have a problem. A grey four by four has just pulled up across the street." While he was speaking he watched as a woman got out. As he looked closer a shiver ran down his spine. "Scratch that…we _do_ have a problem. It's Coralee Adams. Crap…she's heading into the building. Ziva's in there alone…"

"Do what you can – I'm on my way…"

As soon as Gibbs got off the line, he called Ziva.

"Missing me already, Tony?"

"Coralee's here. Where do you keep your spare?"

The smile in her voice faded, replaced with a sharp, clipped tone. "It is taped to the under side of my seat. How long do I have?"

He jerked his shoulder reaching for the weapon and winced, but managed to suppress a groan. "Two minutes. She's entering the building now."

The line went dead. Ziva would be okay, at least he hoped so. He was too far away and currently too slow to get there in time, but Ziva was more than a match for Coralee. Still, he hadn't been able to tell if she was armed. He had to assume she was as the gun that shot him hadn't been found at their apartment. If nothing else he'd make sure she didn't get away. Question was where had she stashed the kid?

Armed with the borrowed weapon, he gingerly unfolded his aching body out the car and made his way over to the abandoned vehicle. He couldn't believe it when he saw the little girl sound asleep in her car seat. The crazy bitch had even left the car unlocked.

Whatever happened next he wasn't about to leave her there. His breath hitched and he gritted his teeth against the pain as he reached in, unhooked the sleeping child and folded her against his chest. At the sound of gunfire, his heart lurched but he tore his mind off Ziva and focused on getting the kid to safety. The child stirred, gave him a look with those big blue eyes then promptly went back to sleep.

He was out of time and out of options. There was no one around to help, so he rushed to Ziva's car, laid her on the back seat and locked it. He'd just started back across the road when he saw the woman running way from the building towards the four by four.

Dressed in sweats and with his arm in a sling, he didn't make an imposing figure. He raised his gun. "NCIS – stop or I'll shoot."

The woman ignored his hail. When she didn't return fire he spotted the seeping wound in her arm, but still no sign of a gun. Regardless of the crime, Tony didn't want to kill her unless he had to, so forced more speed into his heavy legs. Too late, he saw her jump into the car and heard the engine start. He wasn't about to let her get away and although it wasn't the smartest move he stood his ground in the middle of the road and levelled his weapon at the speeding vehicle.

He shot at the front tyre. Heard the bang as it burst sending the vehicle skidding wildly about the road. Tony saw the hatred glittering from her hard eyes as Coralee gained control of the car and drove it towards him. He heard Ziva shout and the sound as his gun fired, once, twice, three times until there was nothing left of the windscreen but a mass of shattered, blood-stained glass.

Out of control the car careered towards him. He dived out the way, but not fast enough. He cried out as the cold, unyielding metal clipped his leg and sent him flying without the aid of a parachute. Pain, sharp and slick ripped through his side as gravity won the day and he hit the tarmac hard and fast. He could smell the burning rubber. Taste the rancid scent of his own blood as he bit into his mouth. See the unshed tears as Ziva screamed into her cell.

Tony wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't get the words out. Even if he was beat up, it didn't matter. They'd got the kid back. The thought made him smile just before the lights went out.

ooooOoooo

TBC

Many thanks again for all the reviews!

And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please review. I love to know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT **

** CHAPTER 13**

He heard the gunfire. Watched in horror as Tony was thrown into the air, and heard the sickening thud as he landed in a crumpled heap on the road. Gibbs saw the whole scene play out in front of him but couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. Just too late he screeched to a halt, leaving a stunned McGee to follow behind.

Ziva was in shock. She was covering it well, but her face was ashen and her wide-eyes red rimmed. Her tee was splattered with blood. He searched for signs of a wound, but thankfully found none. Then he realized it was Tony's.

Her hand was shaking slightly as she snapped shut the cover of her cell, relief written over her face as she saw him striding towards them. Tony was lying sprawled on his side. He knelt beside him as he barked out orders. He didn't need to ask if she'd done the most important thing - call the paramedics.

"Ziva...check on _her_." He gave the car wrapped round a street light a fleeting look. He didn't give a shit about Coralee Adams. If she was dead that worked for him. If she was alive he'd make her pay for what she'd done. No-one did this to a member of his team and got away with it.

"McGee…there's a blanket in the trunk of the car."

Neither of them answered, but McGee was back within seconds, Ziva shortly after.

"She's dead."

Gibbs merely nodded. There would be time for questions later. Right now, he was more concerned about Tony. He was unconscious. Blood was seeping from a gash on the side of his thigh. It was staining the ground, but not saturating it like back in the parking lot. Blood was also trickling from cuts and torn skin on his face. Neither wound looked serious, but what did he know. Tony had taken one hell of a thump. His neck could be broken or his back. Internal injuries were also a possibility. He covered him with the blanket, careful not to move him.

"Gibbs…there is a child seat in the car, but there is no sign of the girl."

He glanced up, his train of thought broken and in one swift movement rose to his feet. His head was buzzing. He'd saw the end of their encounter with Coralee, but what about the beginning? She'd killed a man over this child. Tried to kill Tony to cover up her deception. There was no way she would have left Joanne behind.

"McGee, stay with him until the paramedics get here. Ziva…I want to know what happened from the time you arrived."

As Ziva described what went down, he listened without asking questions. Soon he knew everything. Ziva had winged Coralee in a fire fight. It had ended abruptly when the desperate woman grabbed an elderly man as a shield until she exited the building. The part where Tony used himself as a human target to stop her getting away, he remembered in graphic detail. By the time she was finished he was glad to see some color back in her cheeks. It didn't answer the question about the missing girl.

Gibbs surveyed the scene. This was a residential area. At just after two-thirty in the afternoon it was quiet. Most folks would either be at work, or the kids at school. Apart from the odd passing car they were the only ones there. He looked at the man still lying silent on the ground, and suspected he knew the answer. What did Tony do before he encountered Coralee? He wished Tony would wake up and tell him himself…

"Ziva…Was Tony still in the car when you went inside?"

She nodded. "Yes. I was simply here to collect Mrs Adam's medication. I saw no reason to take Tony with me."

"Where are your keys?"

"As I believed Tony would be there until I got back, I left them in the ignition."

He'd caught a glint of something metallic on the road not far from where Tony was lying. Gibbs strode over, grabbed up the missing keys and without saying a word went over to the car. Just as he'd hoped Joanne Isaac was sleeping soundly on the back seat. He smiled sadly at the man lying on the road. "Good boy, Tony."

Gibbs opened the door and gently gathered her into his arms. She blinked, and he smiled at her. "It's okay, sweetie, you're safe now. Mommy's coming to get you." In response the little girl yawned then snuggled against his shoulder, promptly going back to sleep.

The paramedics arrived the same time as Fornell. Tobias didn't look happy as he slammed the door of his black sedan and stormed over. "What the hell happened here? My team only left minutes ago." His eyes darted around trying to take everything in. His face fell when they landed on the wounded man now partially hidden by paramedics. "Is that…"

Gibbs handed over the sleeping child. "He got your kid back…you owe him, Tobias."

As he clumsily took the child, he signalled for another agent to relieve him of the sleeping bundle. "You still haven't told me what happened, Jethro."

Gibbs didn't answer. He had somewhere else more important to be. He walked over to wait with the remainder of his team while Tony was secured to a back board and neck brace. When he was loaded into the ambulance, he jumped in beside him.

Ducky appeared just as the paramedic was shutting the doors. "Oh, _dear_…poor Anthony. I'll finish up here as quickly as I can and join you at the hospital..."

Gibbs nodded. "Keep an eye on my team, Duck."

"I will…"

"What's his name?" One of the paramedics asked without turning round, as he checked the IV he'd just inserted.

"Tony…Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"I'll go with Tony," the younger man said, "Tony…can you open your eyes for me?" There was no response. The guy waited for a moment then tried again. "C'mon, Tony, I just want to see them for a second then you can go right back to sleep."

Tony had been unresponsive since he'd been hit. Gibbs was no doctor but he knew that wasn't good. "DiNozzo…you heard the man. Open your eyes."

He saw his hand twitch, then his eyes opened. It was only a crack and they were glazed, but they were searching for him. He moved round to where Tony could see him. "Tony…you're going be okay. Understand?"

With an oxygen mask covering most of his face Tony couldn't answer but he blinked. The paramedic barely had enough time to shine a light into his eyes before his face went slack and he once again fell unconscious.

"His pupils are dilated but at least we got a response." The paramedic said as he wrote down something on a chart. He looked round and gave Gibbs a wry smile. "Man…that was impressive. Do all your agents follow orders like that?"

Gibbs shrugged in reply. "How is he?"

"He's stable for now, but I can see he's been wounded recently. Another trauma this soon isn't good. He'll need x-rays and a CT scan. Until then…"

"I know…you can't say. But he's going to be okay." The young paramedic just looked at him, then without saying another word got back to work.

Gibbs knew what he was thinking. He'd been called stubborn, pig-headed, even arrogant before. Fact was he wasn't prepared to accept the alternative. Tony had to live. There were no buts about it.

ooooOoooo

Images, like scenes from a black and white movie invaded his brain, but despite how he tried Tony couldn't get the pieces to fit together. It was only when the incessant beeps from the heart monitor broke through the cotton wool clouding his brain, it made sense. He was alive, but survival had come at a price.

He hurt all over despite the lingering feeling of narcotics taking the edge off. His fuzzy head was aching and every muscle throbbed, but it was his side and right leg that grabbed his attention. Even a shallow breath hurt and he remembered the pain as he hit the ground. Broken ribs? The cannula tickled his nose but he held back a sneeze. The last thing he needed was the additional discomfort racking his body would bring. With his left shoulder still immobilised he wiggled his free right hand. Finding it unhurt, he sent his fingers to explore the damage. His breath hitched, and he yelped when it made contact with his heavily bandaged thigh.

"DiNozzo…what do you think you're doing. Isn't one dumb move today enough for you?"

The pain, along with Gibbs irritated voice, made his eyes spring open.

"It's not broken, but you've a bunch of stitches and it's black and blue. You also cracked a couple of ribs." Gibbs gave him one of his looks as his voice went quiet. "You could have broken your neck. We might _not_ have been able to have this conversation."

Tony was relieved. He was already facing rehab with his shoulder but a busted leg would have kept him off work for months. While cracked ribs didn't feel good, they healed quicker than broken. All things considered he'd got lucky, even if he didn't feel it right now.

"How long have I been out?" His face hurt when he opened his mouth, and his voice sounded weak and hoarse. Gibbs poured some water into a cup and held it steady while he sipped on a straw.

"Five hours, give or take. You aggravated your concussion. The doc was starting to get worried." Gibbs' expression was unreadable, but his eyes gave him away. Tony could tell he'd been worried too.

"At any rate you've earned yourself another stay in hospital." Gibbs took away the cup, and he looked momentarily angry. "What the hell possessed you, Tony? Standing in the middle of a freaking road playing chicken with a car! She was wounded. We _would_ have caught her." Gibbs raked a hand through his hair and went quiet for a moment. "I get why you did it…but we nearly lost you."

"And as we both know I'm irreplaceable." Tony smiled trying to lighten the mood, but Gibbs didn't join him. "Look, Boss, it wasn't exactly planned...Coralee had run rings round the FBI for weeks. I couldn't take the chance she'd get away. Is she…"

Gibbs nodded. "I saw what happened. You didn't have a choice. Now get some rest… Fornell still wants to speak to you, but he can wait till you're feeling stronger. I think he wants to offer you a job."

"Seriously?"

Gibbs eyes twinkled with amusement. "No…but he was impressed. So are the Isaacs. They wanted to thank you themselves, but you were out. That arrangement blocking out the light – it's from them."

His head was pounding, and sleep was pulling him under but there was something he needed to know. "Is the kid okay?"

Gibbs smiled. "Thanks to you."

He heard a hissing noise. The next thing something cold seeped into his veins and the pain began to ease. Gibbs got to his feet, and patted his arm. "Take it easy. I'll see you later."

"Gibbs…"

"What is it?"

"Apart from the whole getting hurt thing…it was worth it."

His boss looked puzzled.

"We got the kid back. That wouldn't have happened if I hadn't seen her that day…" Tony's voice came out as a mumble as he yawned. "Karma can be a bitch, but some things are mean to..." He didn't finish the sentence as his eyes flickered shut and his head slumped to the side.

"When you're right…you're right." Gibbs muttered as he took one final look at the sleeping man and left the room. Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and even Palmer were waiting outside.

"How is young Anthony feeling, Gibbs?"

Gibbs glanced at the closed door then back at his team, his family "He's going to be just fine...We all are." He said the last part under his breath. Ducky heard him and the two old friends shared a small smile.

Ziva let out a sigh of relief. "That is good news…" She snapped her fingers. "I have an idea. I think we should buy him a small gift to recognize his achievement...and to cheer him up."

McGee scrunched his face in concentration, before breaking into a grin. "I know! Why don't we hire an au pair for a few days when he gets out? I'm sure he'd appreciate the help." Palmer grinned but the two women drew Tim a scathing look. He mumbled something under his breath and went scarlet.

Suddenly Abby held up her hand, and jumped up and down in the spot. "I've got a better idea! We could get him a cat. Sister Mary's cat has just had kittens. They're black and white with the cutest button nose. They are so_ooo _sweet! It could curl up beside him on the couch and keep him company while he's on sick leave. "

Ziva rolled her eyes. "I am sure Tony has _other_ ideas about the type of company he would like to curl up with. Nurse Alison comes to mind..."

"I do believe that Abby may be right. A cat would indeed be a very appropriate gift," Ducky agreed with a glint in his eye. "It might remind Tony that he has used up too many of his lives already."

"How about replacing the wine that broke?" Jimmy suggested.

Gibbs listened to the banter then said dead pan. "_Nah_…I was thinking more along the lines of enrolling him in driver's ed." They all looked at him, puzzled. "Well...he needs a refresher after that stunt he pulled."

Everyone burst out laughing, but Abby scolded him when Jimmy laughed so hard he started to choke. Gibbs waved a hand goodnight as he left leave his family still talking. The nightmare was over. His people were safe. He was still smiling as he headed back to the place he thought of as home…

ooooOoooo

EPILOGUE

"No, _thank_ you…Caroline."

Tony gave the attractive blonde assistant district attorney his best winning smile as he took her business card, tucked it in his suit top pocket, and gave it a pat. Only when the door closed and he was out in the corridor did he sag against the wall. His leg hurt. His ribs ached. His whole body felt like lead but at least he'd achieved what he'd come to do. There was no-one about so he stood there with his eyes closed until he had enough energy to make the journey home.

"Still think you're ready to come back to work?"

Gibbs got up from the bank of seats lining the wall, and made up the short distance between them. Tony stood up straight. He wasn't back on duty yet, but there was something about the marine that made you want to be the best you could be.

"So…how did it go?"

Tony gave him a look. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"Madeline called. She saw you getting into a cab with your suit on."

"_Great…_now you've got my neighbours spying on me." Tony grumbled, as he grabbed his cane and started limping away.

Gibbs put out a hand and stopped him. "Just Maddie...she was worried about you. You only got out of hospital a couple of days ago…Look at yourself, Tony. She was right to be concerned."

"I'm _fine_…"

"No…you're not. And I've declined your request – I don't want you back at work until the doctor signs you off." Gibbs released his hand, but didn't move away. "C'mon, I'm giving you a ride home."

Tony was pissed. He was irritated with Madeline for blowing the whistle on him and annoyed with Gibbs for invading his privacy. More than anything, he was frustrated and angry with himself. He hated being laid up, and he missed work more than he cared to admit.

"Well, did you manage to get Sharon Adams a reduced sentence?"

"Caroline has agreed to drop the accessory to the attempted murder charge. Mrs Adams will still do time for theft, but it won't be more than eighteen months. Given the circumstances, I've asked if she could be eligible for probation as soon as possible."

"She won't thank you, ya know." Gibbs said quietly.

"I wouldn't expect her too…I killed her daughter."

The two men went quiet. With his bum leg he couldn't move fast and was relieved when Gibbs matched his lumbering pace. They walked together in companionable silence until they reached the parking lot. Not saying a great deal on the ride home either. It was only when Gibbs pulled up outside, Tony was surprised when his boss got out with him and walked him to his apartment.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure...would you like a coffee?"

Tony brightened. He hadn't been looking forward to yet more of his own company. His team had been great while he'd been in the hospital. When he'd first got out they called and dropped in all the time. But he was able to manage himself now and they were busy. He understood. It didn't stop the time from dragging.

Gibbs slipped off his jacket and sank onto the couch. "I'd prefer a beer…Have you re-watched The Godfather?"

He hobbled over to the couch and handed Gibbs the brew. "No…I kept falling asleep." He admitted ruefully. "Don't suppose you've got time to watch it with me?"

"Why not? There isn't much doing...at least nothing that Ziva and McGee can't handle." Gibbs took a swig and gave him a small smile. "Put the movie on…"

Tony didn't wait to be asked twice. He didn't even bother taking off his best suit jacket as he snatched the DVD off the shelf, slot it into the recorder, and eased himself down beside his boss.

It was just beginning when his cell rang. He was going to ignore it when Gibbs saw the caller display and raised an eyebrow. "I think you should take that. Take your time…I'm going to get something I left in the car.

Tony counted inwardly to ten before he answered. "Hi, Dad…"

By the time Gibbs reappeared a few minutes later not only had he finished the brief conversation, but he'd also ordered Chinese. He knew Gibbs wouldn't ask him outright, but he also knew his boss was angry at his father for not calling before now.

"He's been in Monaco…trying to get in on a _sweet _land deal."

Gibbs left a bag on the kitchen counter. "Did you tell him?"

Tony shrugged. "No...didn't see the point. What happened…happened. It's over. No need for him to know." It still rankled more than he cared to admit, but he didn't want to talk about it any more He deflected the conversation onto a less painful subject and nodded towards the bag. "What's that?"

Gibbs pulled out a bottle of chateauneuf du pape. "Madeline told me she was having you over for dinner tomorrow. You can't go empty handed."

Tony took it, and was momentarily speechless. He smiled at the man who had come to mean more than his own father. "_Thanks_...You hungry? I've ordered Chinese."

"Sounds good…" Gibbs sat back down and Tony came to join him.

As the haunting theme tune filled the room nothing more was said, but then words weren't necessary. Right here, right now, the bad times were behind them. No one was lurking in the wings trying to kill him. They were just two guys, friends, enjoying a movie. The only villains around were the ones on the screen…

**THE END.**

Well that's the story finished and I hope you enjoyed it! Of course, I'd love it if you'd share your thoughts with me!

Once again I want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I answer them all, but unfortunately I can't reply to the ones sent under the guest banner, or those whose accounts don't allow it. But a huge thanks to you all!

And thanks also to my beta and friend **Sterenyk Strey.** She's had to put up with a lot over the last few weeks. She's a busy lady but didn't complain when I sent her a chapter just before I wanted to post. Thank you hon, you're the best!

Finally, when I decided to try my hand at an NCIS story, I never imagined the support this story would receive. You fans certainly know how to give a writer a warm welcome! Seriously, it certainly makes all the hours of writing and editing worthwhile. Hugs, Joanie.


End file.
